A Desiring Love
by TheRelic94
Summary: This story takes place after Series 8: Episode 22 of Waterloo Road, when Lorraine asks Nikki to come around her house later in the evening. Please read, review and give advice! Thank you. Remember: Reviews make me write faster!
1. Chapter 1

_**This short story takes place after Series 8: Episode 22 of Waterloo Road, when Lorraine asks Nikki to come around her house later in the evening.**_

* * *

Nikki had just finished packing up for the day in the PRU unit, after teaching the troublesome Barry Barry for a second period that day. She sighed with relief, glad that the day was over, although gladder that she could finally speak to Lorraine again in peace for the first time since last week. She quickly packed her belongings together before she started making her way down the corridor so that she could be free for the evening. Nikki found herself walking at a hasty pace, partly excited to speak to Lorraine but also partly nervous – she couldn't predict how anything could go tonight. Shoving her teaching plans and crumpled papers into the back seat of her 4x4, she jumped into the front to drive home in order to get ready. Speeding down the road and doing higher than the average, she found herself thinking things over in her head.

"_Lorraine she said she wanted to talk about things. Things. Does this mean what had happened the week before was a mistake? No; she seemed perfectly happy whilst mentioning wanting me over earlier." _

As Nikki's thoughts consumed her, she reached her household in no time at all. Turning her key in the lock, she placed her work onto a nearby oak table before climbing the stairs in order to find something casual and yet not provocative for night's meeting. She soon found a pair of neatly fitting black skinny jeans with matching converse boots, before putting on a snug navy blue shirt – sleeves rolled up as always. Smiling to herself in the mirror, Nikki believed that she had made an appropriate effort that Lorraine would hopefully notice. Walking down the stairs, she opened her door and made her way into her 4x4 once again.

* * *

Lorraine had been waiting patiently for about 20 minutes, hoping that she hadn't been too forward with Nikki, but also hoping that she hadn't been stood up. Ok, so maybe Lorraine was getting a bit impatient – but that was just in her nature. She had decided to wear a tightly fitting black dress with lace roses, seductive tights and black high heels – also deciding to wear lip gloss just in case the moment arises. Lorraine always came prepared, after all.

* * *

Nikki slowly pulled up into the drive of Lorraine's house, noticing her red Ferrari glimmering in the sunset. She got out, knocking on the door of the house four times. To her surprise, Lorraine answered the door almost immediately – little did Nikki know that she had been pacing up and down for 5 minutes, on the prowl like a cat. Nikki's expression must have given away the fact that she was surprised, as Lorraine laughed openly.  
"I've been waiting! Come on in then, don't be shy!" She began, beckoning Nikki through. She laughed back.  
"Me, shy? You don't appear to know me that well after all, Miss Donnegan." She replied. Lorraine closed the door behind her as Nikki found her own way into the living room.

"Miss Donnegan? Outside of school, you can call me Lorraine, you know. I don't bite!" She said jestingly, smirking slightly by the fact that she was being called Miss by somebody she considered a love interest.

"Oh I bet," Nikki replied. "You have a lovely house, it's quite big." She continued, admiring the cabinets filled with a variety of books. Lorraine stood in the doorway, thinking about what Nikki had just said.

"It's nice because it means that I can get all of this space to myself…but I do get lonely." She said almost provocatively, aiming to give Nikki a slight hint. Nikki smiled almost instantaneously, spinning around to look at Lorraine. "Do you want a drink by the way?"

"Lager?" Nikki asked curiously. Lorraine smiled.

"Not a wine kind of girl? I see. One lager coming up!" She walked off briskly, fetching Nikki a bottle whilst getting herself a glass of red wine. When she came back in, Nikki was sitting on the sofa, still admiring her abode. Lorraine passed the bottle over.

"Thanks," She responded, taking a sip. Swallowing, she turned to face Lorraine. "I remember you saying you wanted me to come round here – but was there a specific reason? Or did you just miss me that much?" She added, pulling Lorraine's leg. She smiled in response.

"Oh come on, you're not _that _brilliant!" She replied jokingly, taking a sip from her glass. "In all seriousness though, I did want to talk about our feelings…for each other." She looked down at her glass, circling her finger around the edge, almost embarrassed. Nikki sat in closer, curiously.

"What else is there to say? I was hoping that our feelings were clear at the time…" She said downheartedly, almost upset even. Lorraine looked up at Nikki, obviously surprised at how distant she seemed at that moment in time.

"I don't mean it like that Nikki, of course I don't. But, I guess I should explain…" She began. Nikki listened in intently, ready to hear more. "I guess I've always liked men. Or at least, I thought I did. But, I've never felt the same way about them as I have for...you." She admitted. Nikki looked at her surprised, but her heart melted at the same time. Lorraine never usually opened herself up like this. "I really do like you Nikki, and I'm wondering what you think about all of this. Nikki placed her tongue in her cheek, smiling.

"Well, I guess it's been slightly different for me. I've always known that I've liked women, ever since I was at school and especially so when I was in the Army. Ever since I came out of there though, I was never really interested in relationships. Not until I met you." She admitted, curious to see Lorraine's reaction. She looked up surprised, but she also felt truly cared for for the first time in a while.

"So, does this make us girlfriends?" Lorraine asked, almost teasingly at that point. Nikki placed her lager on the side, also removing Lorraine's glass from her hand gently.

"I could always show you what I feel about that idea," Nikki replied, smirking. Lorraine smiled back before their lips met. Both could feel a kind of warm energy surging through their bodies; a positive connection arising from both of them. Their lips interlocked perfectly, the firm feeling and yet the wetness acting in perfect juxtaposition. Their kisses soon turned into passionate pecking; Nikki lightly biting down on Lorraine's bottom lip, teasing her. She closed her eyes, letting herself go in the moment. Nikki began planting more kisses on Lorraine's neck this time, moving down her jugular to her collarbone, giving her cold shivers which trickled down her spine. Lorraine slid her hands down Nikki's back, lifting up her navy shirt with both hands whilst she was pinned down, showered with kisses. Nikki moved from the position, beginning to undo her buttons slowly. Lorraine placed her body against hers.

"That's my job, don't ruin the fun!" She whispered seductively, planting another kiss onto Nikki's lips as they both smiled into it. They both felt at home with each other, and their romantic connection was obvious. Lorraine undid the buttons, leaving her open to see Nikki's white laced bra. She giggled slightly before kissing above her left breast. Nikki held her close to her body, kissing her forehead as Lorraine continued searching. Nikki soon found the zip to Lorraine's dress, slowly undoing it before pushing it off her shoulders, exposing her intimately. Nikki pushed her down, kissing between her bra and breasts until she reached to the back of it, eagerly wishing to take it off.

The phone started ringing.

Both women jumped at the sound, both laughing at themselves afterwards for it. They could both feel that this sort of ruined the moment now. Lorraine rolled off the sofa, looking to see who it was. She sighed almost angrily.

"It's Michael. Well, I'm not answering it now, he can wait until tomorrow." She replied to herself, before strutting back to the sofa. Nikki wiped her lips slowly and looked up at Lorraine. They both smiled at each other, their eyes interlocking.

"At least we know how we feel about each other now, and at least we can make this work." Nikki said encouragingly, putting her hand in Lorraine's. "Come on. Let's just relax for the rest of the evening and talk. Thinking about it, I don't know much about you just yet!" She said, laughing. She lay back on the sofa whilst Lorraine curled up next to her, gently stroking her arm. Nikki smiled; her touch making her stomach do somersaults. Before much else could be said, Lorraine had drifted off to sleep, obviously comfortable in the position that she was in. Nikki looked down, a grin spreading across her face. She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"_Goodnight, Miss Donnegan."_


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine woke peacefully the next morning, searching around for any distinct signs of where she was. Looking up, she suddenly remembered. Comfortably resting her head on a pillow, Nikki was sound asleep. Lorraine felt a smile cross her face as she gently rose from falling asleep on Nikki the night before. She did the zip back up on her dress, and planted a soft kiss on Nikki's head so that she didn't stir from her slumber. She picked up her keys from the oak desk, and wrote down a message. _"Thank you for last night. I'll see you at school, I have to get ready. Love, Lorraine. X" _She opened the door and slowly shut it behind her.

* * *

Nikki awoke abruptly, sensing that something was missing. She looked down and noticed that Lorraine was gone. Running her hands through her bobbed hair, she noticed that there was a crumpled piece of paper on her desk. She yawned and opened it curiously. Reading the message, she smiled, a fuzzy warmth filling her body. Realising that she needed to get ready for another abysmal day, she headed upstairs, washed and changed into her secretarial grey trousers, white blouse with the arms rolled up along with a black waistcoat which she had brought along for a "just in case" moment. She gathered her belongings and placed them into the passenger seat of her 4x4 before making her way out of Lorraine's front drive.

Finally reaching Waterloo Road, Nikki noticed that a certain somebody's red Ferrari was in the driveway. She smiled as she parked next to it. Getting out and making her way inside, she looked around for Lorraine. Puzzled, she made her way to the staff room. The first person she noticed was Tom, and he appeared to be miffed.

"Hey Tom, what's up?" She asked inquisitively. Tom turned around and walked towards her.

"I came around your house last night to sort out paperwork like you promised but you weren't in. I needed things sorted for today." He said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really sorry Tom, I was…busy." She said, shuffling her feet.

"That's odd, Lorraine said the same thing to me." He replied, pondering over the fact.

"Really? Where is she?" Nikki said quickly. Tom looked at her as sudden realisation hit him. A grin fell across his face as he laughed beneath his breath.

"You and Lorraine? Wow. Well, I'm happy for you!" He said, his mood changing him into his usual happy self. Nikki looked shocked; she didn't realise how stupidly obvious she was being.

"I-oh Tom, please don't tell anyone. We haven't really sorted things out ourselves yet." She admitted, suddenly feeling nervous. He patted her on the shoulder, still grinning like a teenager.

"Your secret's safe with me." He told her, winking. Nikki smiled back before hearing the 9:00 bell go, which meant it was ready to teach the PRU unit.

As soon as she reached the class of bustling teenagers, she knew that it was going to be another rough day.

"Come on class, settle down!" She shouted at the top of her breath. They took their places moodily; at least Nikki and the kids had something in common. "Right class, today we're going to be reading some Shakespeare and analysing it." She told them whilst handing out the text books. "When you receive a book, please turn to page 134 and read to page 150 in silence." After the files were handed out, she went back to her desk in order to mark some coursework – she didn't have any time last night for obvious reasons. Suddenly, she felt a vibration on her leg. Shocked, she looked down and realised that it was only her phone. She took it out of her pocket and opened the text she had received. As soon as she saw that it was Lorraine, she cracked a smile whilst her stomach flipped over itself multiple times.

"Oi Miss! If we can't use our mobiles you can't either!" Shouted Barry Barry cheekily, making the rest of the class laugh.

"Alright Barry, the next time you disrupt this class you'll be out!" She replied angrily to his comment. He shot her a smirk before picking up his book again. Nikki looked back down at the text. _"Missing you already! Come and meet me in my office at lunch. Xx"_ Smiling, she quickly typed out a short message onto her mobile. _"Ok, can't wait! Talk soon. Xx"_. She sent the text off instantly. As the class went on, it felt as if hours had passed. All Nikki could do was sit and watch the clock hand move past slowly. After English was Maths, then History and finally Science before it was lunchtime. She attempted to teach the classes as enthusiastically as possible before wanting to strangle Barry, something she always had a problem controlling. As she looked down at her watch for the final time, the bell went.

"Alright class, off to lunch! Get back here at 2:10 sharpish!" Nikki shouted as they ran out of the room, obviously not listening. She sighed as she walked out of the classroom and down the corridor before turning to walk up the stairs. For Nikki, walking to Lorraine's office was more of a struggle than waiting for the time to pass. Before, she was excited to meet up with her again, but now…she felt more nervous than she ever had before. It was as if she was 16 and in love all over again. As she knocked on the office door, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach making her feel sick.

"Come in!" She heard Lorraine call studiously. Nikki walked in with her hands in her pockets before shutting the door behind her. Lorraine smiled deviously before getting up from behind her desk, kissing Nikki on the lips ravenously. "I've been waiting for you…" She whispered before kissing her neck gently.

"You can be quite the dominatrix I see, Miss Donnegan!" She laughed kissing her back gently. Lorraine scoffed, slapping Nikki's shoulder.

"I can be anything you want me to be…within reason." She said, pressing her body against Nikki's. "We should do this more often…I like the feeling that somebody could walk in at any time." Nikki laughed before picking Lorraine up by her waist, placing her on her desk. Leaning over, she bit gently on her lip whilst putting her leg between her crotch. Unexpectedly, Lorraine pushed her away, looking slightly angry. Nikki on the other hand looked taken aback, feeling stupid, albeit hurt.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked, her voice breaking up, feeling like a naughty school child. Lorraine walked over to the window, opening the blinds angrily.

"Somebody was watching us." She replied, flustered. Nikki looked shell-shocked, before looking out of the window herself. "I didn't want anybody finding out yet. Especially not my sister." Nikki was surprised by the fact that Lorraine was actually tearing up because of this – she was usually head strong. She put a strong arm around her.

"It'll be ok. We'll find out who it is." Nikki told her comfortingly. The bell clanged loudly. "Look, we'll sort this later, ok? Text me when you're free, I have to get back to teaching." Lorraine nodded before sitting down behind her desk. Nikki sent her a comforting smile before exiting from the office, walking back down the oh so similar hallway. Although she didn't show it, Nikki was beginning to worry too. She was scared for both Lorraine and herself if this got out. Everything was so perfect between them now, and their recklessness was going to ruin everything. Nikki felt her heart sink. Her mood didn't appear to improve for the rest of the day, either. In the final lesson of the day, which turned out to be P.E, everything decided to go awry. As Nikki began getting changed into her tight fitness gear, she could hear her phone vibrate. She looked down curiously at the text she had received. _Hm; an unknown number._ She clicked on the touch screen, opening the text. Letting out a sharp gasp of air, she dropped it onto the marble tiling. She clutched her chest with her hand, stunned. It was a picture of the events happening at the office; Nikki leaning over Lorraine whilst she kissed her feverishly. Below the picture was a message.

"_You can't keep this dirty little secret forever."_

_I knew that somebody had seen us, but a picture? This day is just getting worse…_ She thought to herself, trying not to have a panic attack.

"Miss? Where are you? We're waiting for the lesson to start!" Called Scout, her patience wearing thin.

"I-I'm coming! Start warm ups!" Nikki replied, her voice breaking. She picked up her now dented phone from the cold flooring, making her way to the gym. As the lesson passed on with various fitness routines, Nikki's thoughts were dangerous whirling through her mind. She couldn't help but dread the look on Lorraine's face when she found out. How could they have been so foolish? Her stomach twisted and contorted as she felt as if she wanted to vomit.

"Miss?"

Nikki looked around, her thoughts broken.

"Miss, can we go? The bell's gone." Rhiannon asked.

"She's had other things on her mind, like how best to sleep with her boss!" Shouted Barry, believing that he had the upper hand.

"All of you can go! Except you, Mr Barry. Get here now." She said, her voice laced with venom. He walked over as cocky as ever, a wide grin covering his face.

"Do you think you can talk to me like that? What do you even think you know!?" She spat, anger filling her.

"I know a lot more than you think. If you don't mind though, I have to go, I have things to do." He smirked, pointing at the door before walking off. Nikki turned away as she finally broke down. She was sick of it. Barry, teaching, threats. The only thing that made her happy was Lorraine, and even now that was close to being sabotaged. Her phone began to ring. Looking down, she noticed that it was Lorraine. _Fuck. How was I going to explain this?_ She answered abruptly.

"Hey gorgeous! What are you doing later?" Lorraine said, her expression as happy as she always was.

"I-Hi Lorraine…Um, nothing, why?" Nikki replied, feeling herself breaking piece by piece.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked curtly, the worry obvious in her voice.

"We need to talk. Meet me in the pub at 4:30. It's important." Nikki said, before pressing down on the 'end call' button. _It's now or never. I'm so sorry, Lorraine. I really am._


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine heard the end call tone drown out any background noise. Stuffing her phone into her handbag, she was wondering what she had done wrong. Nikki's voice was so blunt when they talked just now; the thought of her being angry was terrifying. A sudden realisation hit Lorrain. _Oh God. Is she going to dump me?_ Her gut wrenched tightly as she tried to keep calm. She looked down at the clock in her car. _Fuck. _4:10. Lorraine had to get home, change into something more comfortable and meet Nikki in 20 minutes. She knew she was going to be late. Turning the key in the ignition, she sped out of the school parking lot in an attempt to be on time.

* * *

Nikki arrived at the pub at 4:20. She felt like a bag of nerves, and getting there early in case Lorraine was didn't help the matter. Her hands were shaking as adrenaline raced through her body. She bought a pint of lager from the bartender and sat down at the nearest table. Taking a large mouthful of the blisteringly cold liquid, she swallowed it down in angst. Fiddling with her watch, she noticed that it was now 4:35. _She's late. Shit…maybe I sounded too harsh on the phone. I've probably scared her off now._ Twiddling her thumbs, Nikki took in a deep sigh, believing that she had already ruined the relationship between them. If she hadn't, she definitely thought she would have after telling Lorraine about the picture. Nikki turned around swiftly as she heard the distinct sound of high heels on marble flooring, and knew that it could only be Lorraine. _It's now or never, Nikki._ She told herself, before looking over at Lorraine, who was striding forwards at a remarkable pace. Although she was acting strong, Nikki could tell from her eyes that she was worried; her pupils were dilated and she was curious as to if she had been crying. Lorraine took a seat opposite Nikki, fumbling around with her bag before slapping it down on the other wooden chair next to her. Putting her ringlet hair behind her ear, she looked at Nikki briefly before looking away.

"Nikki, you have me worried now. What's wrong?" Lorraine interrogated. Her voice was cold and secretarial, making Nikki flinch and move back slightly. Nikki didn't say a word as she opened the text message. She passed her phone over to Lorraine, who gently lifted it away from her grasp. She looked at the image quickly, looking back up and giving Nikki a shocked glance. Evidently, she had read the text at the bottom too. She put the phone down on the furnished table before holding her head in her hands. She groaned slightly, scared of the possible outcome of this. Nikki shuffled her feet. "When…did you receive this?" She asked, words barely able to escape her mouth.

"After the lunch period ended. They were pretty swift after finding out." Nikki replied stonily, still angry about the matter. She put her tongue in her cheek, her blood boiling. "I'm sorry." She said plainly. Lorraine looked up into Nikki's perfect light blue eyes, and she could see that they were swimming with emotion. She grabbed her hands quickly with hers.

"What are you sorry for? If anything this is my fault." Lorraine admitted.

"What?" Nikki replied, her face full of surprise.

"I tempted you, and let's be honest, we both wanted it." She gave her a comforting smile, still holding her hands in her own. "We're in this together Nikki. If people find out, so be it. If things get hard, so be it. We're here for each other, and as long as we're have that, I couldn't give a stuff who knows."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Nikki confided, her voice cracking before a tear slid down her face. She leaned over and kissed Lorraine firmly on the lips. Lorraine brushed the tear away from her cheek before kissing the place where it had been.

"Come on. Let's get back to mine so we can actually enjoy our evening." Said Lorraine. Nikki could tell that there was no way of getting out of this preposition even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

Pulling up into her driveway once more, Lorraine gave Nikki a sensitive kiss on the lips before winking and getting out. Nikki's heart fluttered as she stepped outside the car and shut the door behind her. Strutting over, Lorraine open the door before grabbing Nikki by her waistcoast. She let out a loud giggle before being pulled through the doorway. Before Lorraine could shut the door, Nikki pinned her against the wall, kissing her neck gently. Lorraine laughed gently.

"Let me get in first! You're so sexy…" She said provocatively before locking the door. Nikki laughed.

"Can I check my emails first? I'm expecting something." Nikki said before going into the living room. It amazed Lorraine that she knew the entire planning of her household considering that she had only been in there once.

"Sure thing, go ahead!" She replied. It seemed like she didn't have a choice. Nikki took a seat and typed away onto the laptop. As soon as she opened her emails, she froze. An unknown email had been sent. She clicked open the link, knowing this could only mean something bad.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Nikki cried, slamming her fist on the table before getting up and putting her hands on her hips. Anger filled every inch of her body. Lorraine didn't ask, but instead looked at the email for herself.

"Pathetic." She told Nikki, shutting the screen down sharply.

"I don't know what to do. They just keep sending the fucking image." Nikki replied angrily, grinding her teeth.

"Don't let them get to you Nik, you're better than that." Lorraine said, still standing quite a distance from her. She actually felt quite intimidated by her angry side. Nikki turned around, her eyes as piercing as ever. Lorraine felt her heart flip. She was frightened, and yet felt seduced by this side of Nikki. "You're quite scary when you're angry." Lorraine whispered admittedly. Nikki walked over to her, looking straight into her crystal blue eyes ravenously.

"Do you like seeing me angry?" She whispered to Lorraine, smelling the sweet scent of perfume on her. Nikki inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before opening them to look back at Lorraine again. Lorraine nodded shyly, biting down on her own lip. Nikki grinned before beginning a tongue war with her other half; she explored Lorraine's mouth with her tongue whilst Lorraine did the same to Nikki. Parting, a slight strand of saliva was left on Lorraine's mouth before she grinned, licking her lips. Suddenly, Nikki picked her up by her buttocks, carrying her upstairs. Lorraine giggled, still kissing Nikki everywhere she possibly could.

"Which room?" Nikki asked, nuzzling into Lorraine's kisses.

"Go straight ahead…" She whispered, putting her arms around Nikki's back. As Nikki managed to open the door, she laid Lorraine out on the red rose duvet covers. She sent kisses down her neck once more, letting her hands discover Lorraine's petite and curved figure.

"You're so beautiful Lorraine…" She said softly, the angry act wearing off. They smiled into each other's kisses as Lorraine started unbuttoning Nikki's shirt. One by one, each button was undone, revealing Nikki's somewhat muscular and bowed physique. The cold air rushed onto Nikki's skin, her nipples becoming hard. She knew they were showing through her bra as Lorraine kept her eyes on the prize for far too long. Nikki sat her up, kissing her neck whilst undoing the zip on the back of her dress. It fell off the upper half of her body perfectly; Nikki helping making the lower part become vulnerable. She heard Lorraine let out a sharp gasp.

"Are you ok with this?" Nikki asked, feeling as if she had gone too far.

"Of course I am. I want you. Only you." Lorraine replied, gently kissing her on the lips before dragging down Nikki's secretarial trousers. Nikki slipped off her and Lorraine's shoes before continuing to kiss down her chest. Lorraine let out a small moan of pleasure as Nikki danced her tongue down her stomach until she reached her red lace underwear. She grinned, toying with the lace with her teeth. Moving down slightly further, she began licking through the underwear's material onto Lorraine's clitoris, making her clench and let out a short sharp gasp. Nikki ignored this and continued teasing her, before Lorraine lost her patience and slipped off her underwear. Nikki got back into nibbling, kissing and licking her pleasure zones, enjoying the sweet juices which danced on her tongue.

"Go left a bit…" She moaned through gritted teeth and Nikki did as she was told. Abruptly, Lorraine's mobile ring tone burst out. "For fuck's sake Michael!" She reached for her phone as Nikki stopped, wiping her mouth. Nikki snatched the phone out of her hands.

"What are you-"Lorraine began, before Nikki placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm not letting him ruin this night like he did the other." She replied, touching a button one the phone, thinking that she had rejected the call. She flung it on the floor before leaning over Lorraine, undoing her bra. She continued to suck lightly on her right nipple whilst cupping her other breast in her hand. Moaning, Lorraine slid a hand down into Nikki's underpants, using two fingers on her clit. Nikki flinched; her hands were freezing.

"I want to make you feel special…I want to do all of the work tonight." Nikki admitted, even though it pained her to do so. She hadn't felt pleasure like this in a long time. Lorraine kissed her forehead before she moved back down to Lorraine's delicious nether regions. She began licking, this time inserting two fingers gently to not hurt her.

"Oh God…" Lorraine moaned, clenching the duvet between her fingers. Nikki began sliding her fingers in and out of her gently at first, before going faster and putting more pressure on her clit. Biting her lip, Lorraine moaned louder than before. "I'm…oh God Nikki…I'm going to come!" As soon as she said it she did; her orgasm pulsating through her body, clasping onto Nikki's fingers repeatedly. Withdrawing her fingers, Nikki licked them over lightly. Sitting up straight, Lorraine put her head next to Nikki's, closing her eyes and holding her hands.

"I'm so glad I could share something so special with you." Nikki confessed, before slipping under the duvet covers.

"Me too." Lorraine replied, slipping under the covers also. She cuddled up to Nikki, putting her arms around her naked waist tightly before kissing her neck. Before she drifted off to sleep, she glanced around the room and for the first time felt as if she was whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki awoke the next morning, a warmth tightening around her waist. Looking around, she found Lorraine grasping onto her, snuggling up like a child does to their teddy bear. Smiling, Nikki brushed her hair from her pale cheek, turning around slowly as to not wake her beloved. She propped her chin on Lorraine's head, thinking. _This is perfect. I could lie like this forever._ Lorraine opened her eyes bleakly, yawning before stretching in the space she had around her.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Nikki inquired, kissing Lorraine's forever gently. Lorraine looked up at her, and smiled.

"It was fantastic. How about you?" She replied, resting her head on Nikki's shoulder.

"Definitely the most amazing sleep I've had in a while," She responded, laughing.

"I love spending time like this with you. I knew we were meant to be." Lorraine said, kissing Nikki's shoulder blade. Nikki could feel her heart doing somersaults; this was why she loved her. _Loved? _Nikki asked herself. It was a strange feeling to think of love again.

"I have an idea." Lorraine said promptly, getting up from the bed. Nikki stared at her inquisitively. Lorraine grabbed her up from her comfortable position before pushing her tightly onto her naked body. "Let's have a shower." She gave her a dominative smile before taking her hand, rushing into the en suite.

"You really do have a naughty side, Miss Donnegan!" Nikki whispered, nibbling on her ear. Lorraine smiled deviously, allowing Nikki to take advantage. Lorraine noticed that Nikki was still wearing her underwear, realising that she hadn't seen her completely naked…_yet. _

"Let me help you out of those clothes…" She said in a sultry tone, before undoing the clasp on Nikki's bra, watching it fall effortlessly from her body. She placed her palm on one of her nipples, moving her hand up before removing it. "Bend over." She told Nikki.

"What?" Nikki said, shocked and surprised with disbelief. She did as she was told, almost embarrassed by what was asked of her. Lorraine slid her body over Nikki's back, slowly pulling down her pants. Looking in the mirror opposite themselves, they looked each other in the eye, grinning. Nikki's cheeks had flushed a rosy red, satisfied. Finally pushing them all of the way down, Lorraine kissed Nikki's back before turning the shower on. Lorraine motioned a finger, slipping into the warm spatter of water. Nikki soon followed, forcing their bodies to clash, their breasts massaging each other's. As they began kissing, Lorraine slid her tongue into Nikki's mouth, the motion being copied by Nikki. Kneading each other's tongues, Nikki picked up a bar of soap from the side, lathering up Lorraine's body. Rubbing her body gently, she made sure to reach every possible area. Nikki swapped positions, now behind Lorraine, rubbing her genitals with the soapy liquid. Parting her fingers so that Lorraine's nipples would slid through the gaps, she massaged them gradually.

"Mmm…" Lorraine moaned, opening her eyes, cranking her head to look Nikki directly in the eyes. "Oh, fuck. Fuck! Nikki, you should be on your way by now – you're going to be late!" Nikki looked over the clock, noticing that it was 5 minutes to 8. Nikki, now looking slightly disappointed, released her from her grasp, washing off any suds that were stuck to her body.

"I hate leaving you like this. I'll see you later." She whispered into her ear, kissing her firmly on the lips. She stepped out, grabbing a bath robe for her body and a towel for her hair.

* * *

Lorraine, still in the shower, began washing off the soap that was clinging to her very essence. _If only Nikki had stayed longer…God knows what she could have done to me… _she thought, closing her eyes, leaning back onto the wall. She already missed her. Stepping out, she used a large towel to rub herself dry. After getting changed, she gathered all of her possessions. Looking around the corner of the bed, she found that her phone had been scattered onto the floor. Rolling her eyes, she noticed that she had one missed call from Michael. _I'd better ring the moody so and so back._ She thought to herself, dialling his number.

"Hello, this is Michael Byrne speaking." Said a droll voice coming out of the receiver.

"This is Lorraine, you rang?" She questioned him impatiently.

"Ah, yes. I expect you at my office at 1:30." He said curtly, before hanging up on Lorraine. Her stomach flipped slightly, a worrying buzz filling her body. She brushed it off for now; her meeting with the board was soon. Picking up her car keys, she slammed the front door shut before driving off in her Ferrari.

Striding through into the board meeting room, she sat down in a poised position. She made herself a cup of coffee, awaiting the first words to be spoken. Sipping from her cup slowly, a tall, gangly man stood up to speak.

"I think you all know why we're here. Waterloo Road has been in money problems for quite some time." Everybody listened intently. "I'm afraid Miss Donnegan that unless staff and lessons are put to a halt, then your school will have to close." Lorraine opened her mouth to protest before she was cut off. "There is no other option." He told her, standing his ground. She stood up, her blood boiling. Swiping her handbag off the table, she strutted out, not knowing what to think. _Bastards._

* * *

At the PRU unit,Nikki was relaxing for the first time of the school day. Stretching her legs and lying back in her chair, she was beginning to enjoy her free period. Nobody was there to disturb her, especially not Barry Barry. _I wonder how Lorraine's meeting went. I'm sure it went great; she's fantastic._ She smiled to herself, thinking about last night.

"Nikki…" A voice called out, low at first. Nikki ignored this, thinking that it was just her imagination.

"Nikki. Answer me!" A voice bellowed this time, causing Nikki to jump. Her smile turned into a curl as she straightened her body. She looked around, noticing that it was Tom. She stared at him inquisitively. "Look at this." He said, pushing a piece of crumpled paper into her hands. She opened it curiously before she scrunched it back up, throwing it in the nearest bin. Standing up, she turned to Tom.

"Where did you find this?" She asked, trying to not show her anger.

"It's plastered all over the school hallways. I thought you would have been a bit safer, considering." Tom replied sarcastically, offended by the strictness in Nikki's voice.

"You don't expect people to watch your every move and then take photos! It's sickening." She spat, her anger levels rising. _Ugh. Just as I think things are going well…_

"I was just warning you anyway, before Michael or Christine find out." He said bluntly, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Maybe I was too harsh on him. Oh well. What's done is done._ Walking out of the room at a speedy pace, she scanned the hallways, soon finding a group of bustling year 12s standing around a bill board. Walking over to where they stood, she looked around.

"What's so interesting?" She asked, her temper rising. They stood back, some laughing, some stunned and frightened by her presence. They walked off before Nikki could see the pictures posted on the notice board which she ripped off one by one. After several minutes of searching around the entire school, she had managed to dispose of the remaining images. Turning around, she saw an infuriated Lorraine bustling through the corridor. Surprised, she walked over to talk to her about the pictures being posted around the school. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Nikki queried.

"Not now Nik, I have to speak to Michael." She replied, not looking at Nikki as she continued walking. She was obviously in as bad a mood as Nikki was. Grimacing, Nikki walked away like a scolded puppy. The bell went for 4th period, and things suddenly turned to shit all over again.

* * *

Opening the door to Michael's office without knocking, she stood above him intimidatingly.

"You wanted to see me?" She interrogated, poised to challenge him.

"Last night Lorraine, I rang you. Now I don't know if you thought you were ending the call with me, but you very much left it on, and I heard a lot of things which I didn't need to. Are you having a personal relationship with Nikki?" He asked, pausing as he reached his final sentence. Lorraine looked at him, her eyes widening. She felt as if her world was crumbling; she felt vulnerable and unprotected. Michael had heard everything. Snapping out of it, she stared him down again.

"I'm not telling you anything." She replied hastily. "It's none of your business anyway." She snapped at him this time.

"Oh, it isn't?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, this is." He slapped a piece of paper down underneath Lorraine's nose, allowing for her to investigate it. It was the image of her and Nikki together. Confused, she began to speak.

"Where –" she began, before being cut off by Michael.

"They're plastered all over the school Lorraine, and it's not giving us a very good vision, especially when it looks like you hired Nikki because she's a sexual interest!" He said, raising his voice.

"Don't raise that tone at me." She spat, talking to him as if he were a naughty school child.

"I can talk to you like this considering the entire school probably knows! You're damn lucky that-" He continued.

"You're damn lucky that I'm running this school! I won't hear any more about this, this is my business and not yours. I really care about Nikki, and I'm not going to let this ruin everything."

"You always used to put business first. What's changed?"

Lorraine stared at him blankly before turning around and walking out. She slammed the door shut before leaning against it, closing her eyes. She could feel her neck become swollen as she tried to fight back the tears. In her mind, it sounded as if Michael was giving her an ultimatum.

_It was either her job or her relationship._


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki awaited for Lorraine's return as she typed out yet another text to her. "_Are you ok? I miss you. Xx"._ She clicked 'send' immediately. 4 minutes later, her phone vibrated immensely before she opened the text from Lorraine. _"I'm fine. I'll come and talk to you in the PRU later. Xx". _Nikki sighed, a flush of relief leaving her body. _I do hope you're ok, Lorraine._

* * *

The end of the school day loomed over Nikki as she dismissed her class, eager for a long, relaxing weekend with her favourite person. As she went to pick up her belongings and go on the prowl for Lorraine, she entered the room. Nikki dropped the miscellaneous items, striding over to Lorraine, giving her a satiating kiss on the lips before breaking apart, tasting the cherry lipstick which she had been wearing.

"I've missed you." Nikki told her encouragingly. "How did your meeting go?" She sat down on a flimsy wooden chair, eager to listen to Lorraine. She just wanted to talk to her; to be with her. Lorraine sighed, taking a seat opposite her.

"Not well Nik. I've been told that the school will probably be going under unless cut backs are made." She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning a pale white. "I've worked so hard on this school. It's been my ambition and my love, and it's all turning to shit. I hate this." She fought back tears whilst saying this, not wanting to show that she was weak. _Anything but that. _Nikki placed her hands around Lorraine's, stroking them comfortingly.

"We can sort this out, Lorraine. I'll be with you every step of the way. We can do this. I believe in us." Nikki prompted, meaning every word which left her mouth. Lorraine's mouth curled into a smile as a tear trickled down her perfectly smooth cheek. She wiped it away immediately. "I want to talk to you about something too. The picture of us…it's been spread around the school. I think everybody knows." Nikki sighed. She admitted it to herself; she blamed herself for this, and felt as if she had let Lorraine down. Lorraine's fists relaxed as she began to comfort Nikki instead, this time holding her hands.

"Nik, don't worry. ...Michael confronted me about it earlier. He's such a hypocrite considering he's sleeping around with Christine!" She spat before continuing. "He heard too." Lorraine's face had gone a dark beetroot red, trying to hide her face beneath her perfect curls.

"What do you mean? Heard what?" Nikki probed, unclear of what Lorraine was talking about.

"It appears we didn't turn off the phone properly. He heard everything." She cupped her face in her hands, heat radiating off of her cheeks from the sheer embarrassment. Nikki stifled a laugh, putting her hand up to her mouth. Lorraine, shocked, looked up at Nikki with her crystal blue eyes, confused.

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful having to hear him say that but oh God-" She broke off, laughing harder. Lorraine began laughing too, joining in with Nikki.

"It was so embarrassing." She said through outbursts of laughter, her mood suddenly uplifted. Nikki smiled at Lorraine gently.

"Lorraine, can I ask you something? It's really important to me." She began. Lorraine's heart flipped. _Was this serious?_

"Mhmm." She replied, worried by the sudden seriousness of the conversation.

"We're together now, and I really care about you. I've told my parents that I have a new girlfriend, and they're really happy for me. I want to show you off to them. You're perfect for me, and I'm sure they will think the same." Nikki told her slowly, so that she could take it all in. She looked into Lorraine's eyes the entire time, showing her how solemn she really was. Lorraine was in awe; not able to think this through. It was as if she were staring into an abyss. Nikki squeezed her hands in an attempt to get a response. "Lorraine?" She asked, beginning to feel worried.

"I…of course." Lorraine replied, relaxing. "What time?" Nikki smiled in relief.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00. We have to be there for half past." Nikki ushered, kissing Lorraine on the lips. "I have to get ready now, but I'll be waiting for you!" She winked before leaving. Her lips tasted of anticipation and anxiety, and although Lorraine tried to smooth it away with the lingering passion of Nikki's lips, in the back of her head she remembered Michael's proposition. Lorraine smiled back before Nikki left. Her gut sank. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Lorraine was finally back at home, sorting out a dress for tonight's rendezvous. She flicked through the dresses in her ever infinite wardrobe. She looked for something smart and yet sexy; she needed the perfect impression. Finally finding a tight fitting red dress with a black blazer, she smiled. She slid into it neatly, her slim figure complimented by her clothing choice. She looked around her empty bedroom before sitting down on the side. It was far too quiet without Nikki. She began thinking. Thinking about what Michael had said. _Waterloo Road is in a dire situation. Everything could end up going down the pan. I've been concentrating on my relationship with Nikki far too much. _Her mind was whirling with thoughts as she began to feel sick. She needed to push it out of her head before meeting Nikki. The doorbell rang. Lorraine stood up, the noise frightening her slightly. Coming back into reality, she grabbed her handbag before putting on another coat of red lipstick. She glanced at the mirror, wondering if it was too much, but then shrugged off the idea in urgency to answer the door. She raced down the stairs, opening the door widely. Nikki stood before her, an eclectic smile on her face.

"You look fantastic." Nikki told her, her eyes exploring Lorraine's figure. Lorraine looked down, smiling slightly. She walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her before getting into the passenger seat of Nikki's 4x4. Nikki turned around, puzzled, almost hurt. She shrugged it off. _Lorraine had had a bad day after all. _She got in the driver's seat before starting up the ignition. "Do you like Italian food?" Nikki asked, making small talk now.

"Yes, it's nice." She replied whilst looking out of the window, still seeming off.

"You'll like where we're going then." Nikki replied calmly, trying to keep the mood light. She drove the entirety of 10 minutes in silence, waiting for Lorraine to talk. As they reached the restaurant, she stopped the car and turned to Lorraine. "Are you ok? You've been off ever since I picked you up." Her voice sounded angry and yet at the same time, upset and confused.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous I guess." She replied, staring at Nikki. Lorraine knew that she was lying. She was an awful liar. She just hoped that Nikki couldn't tell. Nikki smiled at her softly.

"Let's go in; I'm starved!" She announced, before giving Lorraine an imperceptible wink. As they both got out of the car, they walked inside. Looking around, Nikki pin-pointed her parent's whereabouts. "They're over here. I hope they don't embarrass you too much." She stroked Lorraine's hand gently, aiding her to a table in the top right corner of the restaurant. Nikki's parents both stood up as they saw them walk over. Her mother put out her hand first, followed by her father.

"It's an honour to meet you – Nikki has told us so much about you!" Her mother said enthusiastically, shaking her hand eagerly.

"It seems what Nikki said was true, you're rather beautiful!" Her father chirped in flirtatiously, shaking her hand also.

"Dad…" Nikki said sternly, warning him off.

"So defensive." He chuckled. "She must be a winner." He replied, winking at Nikki before sitting down. They all sat down afterwards as menus were passed around by the waiters surrounding them. After minutes of looking and thinking hard, they decided to be easy and all choose a simple pasta dish.

"So, tell me about yourself." Nikki's mum inquired to Lorraine.

"Um. Well, I'm Waterloo Road's business benefactress. I'm 28, I have a sister and I'm very…persevering." Lorraine said, winking at Nikki, trying not to show that she had more important things going through her mind right now. Their meals arrived soon after a deadly silence filled the table due to what Lorraine had said. She felt guilty; attempting to cover things up wasn't easy, and she doubted that it had worked. _Nikki knows something's up._ They began eating in silence; all that could be heard was the clatter of knives and forks on china plates. Lorraine chewed slowly, knowing that she had to talk to Nikki sooner or later about her feelings. Before she could make the first move, Nikki stood up.

"I need to go and freshen up." She told everybody, before turning around to leave. Lorraine knew this could be the only time when she could get Nikki on her own to tell her her feelings. After a few minutes in order to not make things obvious, Lorraine stood up also, excusing herself from the table. It was awkward with Nikki there; never mind just her parents. Walking down the hallway which led to the ladies' room, she entered quietly. Nikki was hunched over one of the sinks, her face pale and struck with intense anger.

"Nik..? What's wrong?" Lorraine began, her heart beating faster by the second. Nikki turned around to look at Lorraine, her blue eyes shining strongly.

"What's wrong?" She said rhetorically. "What's wrong with you, Lorraine? You've been acting up all night. You're so distant, and I hate it. You can always tell me anything, please tell me you know that." Nikki walked up to Lorraine, holding her hands tightly. Lorraine looked down at their hands before pulling them away. She looked into Nikki's eyes desperately, her mouth agape as she tried to think of something else to say. Anything.

"I can't do this." Lorraine said, her eyes glazed with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked quickly, her breathing becoming choppy and undependable, as if a vacuum cleaner was sucking it out of her from a foot away at the sight of Lorraine on the verge of tears.

"Us." _Just the one word._

Nikki simply stared into Lorraine's eyes, searching to see if there was any truth in what she was saying. Lorraine broke their eye contact as Nikki just stood there; she simply stood there. Her visage was strong, but her emotions gave way as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Nikki. I'm so so sorry." Lorraine told her, pausing as she felt a catch in her throat, walking out before Nikki could see that she wanted to cry. Nikki felt a low rumble in her head, as if there was an earthquake rising from the ground, about to swallow all that she had built her life around. Lorraine wanted to cry so badly. _This wasn't my choice. I didn't want any of this._ Avoiding Nikki's parents' table, she could sense that they were shifting in their chairs in an attempt to see her face; she could tell that they knew. Lorraine only hoped that they didn't think it was due to the pressure of meeting them. She didn't want to be known as a coward. She walked out of the restaurant, tears streaking her face, smudging her perfectly applied mascara. "_Isn't this so fitting? My perfectly assembled life is wet and streaked with fates' cruel design." _She thought to herself. She knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life, and she wanted to turn back time.

_I've ruined everything._

* * *

**Author's Note: I would just like to thank everybody for reading my fanfiction and carry on with it. I feel as if my writing ability has slipped as of late, and so I'm going to try my best to make the next Chapter worthwhile. Thank you very much guys. As always, reviews usually help me write faster and give me confidence and inspiration to write on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki's POV.**

All I could think about was Lorraine. Her gorgeous, startling blue eyes; how her blonde ringlet hair fell perfectly to her shoulders as she walked. She was strong, brave and independent. Not like me. I was lonely; completely and utterly lonely. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach I felt empty, as if an important part of me was missing. That of course, was true. _Lorraine. _How could she!? What did I do? What had I done wrong? My emotions were all over the place. I could feel my anger rising; a burning sensation in the depths of my soul, my entirety. A tear slid down my cheek, the coolness of it compared to my skin intensifying the further it trickled.

My alarm clock screamed its chimes. I turned over in my vacant bed, reaching out. It was only 5:00. A cool breeze from the open window slid over my vulnerable body. The noise wouldn't stop. I grasped it furiously, ripping it out of the plug before throwing it at the nearest wall. I slid my fingers through my slick, bobbed hair. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely terrified. Lorraine was the one person I trusted with my life; I trusted her more than myself. I was nothing without her. I was serious about our relationship, but was she? I elucidated the importance of meeting my parents to Lorraine. Was she scared? Was that it? These intense and overwhelming emotions were eating away at me, piece by piece. At one point, I was strong. I protected myself against the temptation of relationships… until I met Lorraine. I wanted to make it work; I knew we were inseparable. _I thought. _I had projected my own strength onto her; she was my armour. But now, that's gone. I'm broken, withered away.

Did she use me? Did she use me for the sex, for the pleasure? To get a fix? Snap out of it Nikki – no. No; she isn't like that. I know her well enough to know that I shouldn't say such things. But perhaps at this point, I realise that I don't really know her after all. I slid off of my bed onto the cold carpet, falling to my knees. Tears were separating themselves from my eyes, falling onto my bare chest and legs as they slid off my smooth skin with ease. I curled up like a foetus, rocking back and forth. I didn't want to think. Not anymore. I loved her. I loved her and I didn't have the chance to tell her. Now, nothing else in the world mattered.

**Lorraine's POV.**

I'm a complete idiot. A fraud. My body was being strangled with regret, with guilt. I was knocking back my second glass of white rosé wine, trying to shove down the pain, hoping that it would go away if I kept drinking. Of course, I knew that was never going to happen. I knew that I was deluding myself, trying to get rid of this feeling. I deserved it anyway. Barely managing to stand up, I walked out of the now deserted bar. Walking out onto the cracked pavement, I slipped, grasping on to the nearest lamp post as I realised that I had just broken a heel. I swore under my breath, although secretly, I didn't care. My entire body felt numb after the incident last night. I broke the other purposely, not wanting to take my shoes off. A faint breeze hit my face as I walked past an abandoned railroad. I closed my eyes as I heard a train rushing past. I stood on the line, waiting. I could sense it coming closer. I bright light shone through as I felt my fate coming closer and closer. A smile spread across my face. Now, nothing else was vital.

* * *

My mind was groggy. I was half-asleep, and as I looked around I realised that there were no train tracks, no bright lights about to take me away from the pig of a day I had created. I was in my room; the deep crimson duvet crumpled and distraught. I felt disappointed, actually. I would be better off not here; I didn't want to hurt Nikki any more than I already had. I could tell by the look on her face that I had crushed her, and it was a terrible feeling. After all, Nikki made me feel like no one ever had. My mum was in a home and I barely ever saw her, and Sonya had been so distant since she had started as a receptionist at Waterloo Road. My past relationships had been disastrous; I had never felt so certain about somebody in my entire life. I always counted on myself as being head strong and professional, but under that façade, I was weak. I had let Michael's words bully me into leaving somebody who I needed in my life. We pulled each other through our problems. Nikki said that we would get through everything together. I only just realised that I had made her seem like some sort of ludicrous liar.

_God, I just wanted to die. _I felt so trapped and out of control. I had the money, I had the business and the skills, but I was lonely. I never wanted to admit it, but I was. I needed Nikki by my side. I looked at the opposite pillow before I placed my hand upon the spot where Nikki should have been. At that moment, a feeling of intense loneliness surged throughout my body. I had possibly made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I thought that breaking up from a relationship was supposed to be a relief, but this was the complete opposite for me. I had tried so many times to make myself believe that I was straight, but I knew that I was in denial.

_I needed her back, and getting her back was what I intended to do._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was worth waiting for. If you have time, please leave a review - I would greatly appreciate it. Many thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki awoke at 9:00 that morning, the cold floor still acting as her temporary bedding arrangement. Standing up, she could still feel the stains of her warm tears attached to her face, still holding the memories from the night before. Groggy after not getting nearly enough sleep as she needed, she slouched into her bathroom, turning on the hot water tap sharply so that excess liquid spattered onto the marble tiling. Cupping her hands, she gathered the fluid and splashed it over her face in hope that it would wake her up. Secretly, she knew that it wasn't going to help, and she knew that she would feel just as dreadful as she did previously. She had no work to take her mind off of Lorraine. She was all Nikki could think about. It pained her; she wanted to forget, and yet at the same time, she wanted to remember all of the good memories they had shared. The hole inside her chest was getting bigger and bigger each and every waking moment. Perhaps…perhaps she should just go back to bed. _No. She couldn't hide from this. _Nikki walked back into her bedroom before sifting through her masses of clothing. Finally reaching into the back, she found a pair of slack grey jogging bottoms, the fine material wearing away slightly as she began picking at it. Slipping them on, she selected a black tank top to match. _I need to go for a jog. I need to get out of here._

* * *

Lorraine was already awake, bustling around her hefty and yet vacant abode, attempting to find things to do. Cleaning. _Done._ Washing_. Done._ Ironing. _Done._

'_Why had it taken me this long to realise that my feelings were more important than business and money? I'm such an idiot.' _She thought to herself, her mind lingering over her extreme guilt, not to mention how she must have made Nikki feel. _'I needed to talk to her.' _Lorraine, continuing to procrastinate, had moved into her en suite in order to have a futile attempt of making herself look glamorous. She knew she would need a lot more than that to get Nikki back in her life. Bending over the sink, she stared into the tarnished mirror that was hanging up on the wall. Her eyes were puffed and baggy from her sleepless night of crying.

"Look at yourself, Lorraine. You've lost everything you genuinely cared about. You idiot." She spoke into the thin air, nobody possibly being able to listen to her ranting at herself. Running the water for a bath, she put on one of her all-time favourite Beethoven tracks so that she could relax. Throwing off her dressing gown, she slipped into the hot, soapy liquid as she basked in its ambience. Closing her eyes, she allowed the music to take her away from the world she knew – at least for a while. Opening her eyes, she noticed that her skin was turning wrinkly due to the water; not an impressive look. Trying to figure out how long she must have been daydreaming, she stepped out of the bath before draining away the water. Grabbing the nearest towel, she wiped down her body with rapidity, before doing the utmost hardest task of finding a suitable outfit. Although this wasn't a formal business occasion, she did feel as if she needed to make somewhat of an effort. Selecting appropriate attire was a difficult task, but Lorraine decided to settle for a pair of smart black trousers, a black and white polka dot shirt and a slim-jim black tie to match.

'_Casual, and yet smart.' _She thought to herself, before brushing her hair with a fine comb. Unimpressed, she had to un-knot quite a large amount of her hair due to her tossing and turning ritual last night. Sighing, she applied her black mascara and cherry lipstick and gloss in the nearest mirror she could find. She checked herself over about ten times before mustering up the courage to walk out of the front door in order to drive at full speed to Nikki's house.

Luckily for Lorraine, Nikki's house wasn't far from where she lived and so she made it there with plenty of time to spare. Pulling into the drive, she could hear the gravel underneath the car tires crunch in distaste – only adding to the tenseness of the situation. Stopping, she could see that Nikki's car was still in the drive. _'She must be in. She has to be.' _As she stepped out of her Ferrari, she could feel her heart beating at about 100mph due to the adrenaline rushing through her body. She was scared – terrified in fact, but she needed to be brave. As she stepped closer to the front door, she could hear her heart pounding throughout her head as if it were in her mouth. Stopping mere inches from the door, she knocked abruptly, slicing through the arid silence like a hot knife through butter. She waited. Holding her hands and squeezing them in an attempt to make herself pluck up courage, she had an awful feeling that Nikki wasn't going to answer – especially if she saw her car parked out front.

* * *

Finally out of breath, Nikki turned the corner of one of Greenock's main roads to make her way back to her house. Panting, whilst now having a stitch for her effort of trying to forget the entire ordeal with Lorraine, she finally turned to walk onto the pathway of her house. As she looked up, her legs turned to lead, making her grind to a halt on the spot. _Lorraine. _Her heart did a small flip. She simply stood there as she admired Lorraine from afar. She had obviously made an effort, and her impatient posture made her heart melt, and yet at the same time crumble with pain. She shook her head; _no – I'm still mad at her for what she did. _As her feet crunched through the gravel, Lorraine turned around almost instantaneously. She stared at Nikki; beads of sweat were rolling down her face, she looked stressed and although her makeup was as perfect as usual, Nikki could tell that she was tired. Nikki attempted not to make eye contact with Lorraine, but her resistance was futile. Lorraine stared back longingly into Nikki's eyes before mustering up the courage to say what she wanted to.

"Nikki…I'm not brilliant at dealing with emotions." Lorraine confessed, keeping complete eye contact with Nikki the whole time. Nikki looked down, shuffling her feet with anxiety and anger.

"Yeah, I got that. You seem to choose when you want to feel them." Nikki looked mournful, but at the same time she was evenly holding her own. Lorraine, not ready to give up, tried to hold back her emotions at this time, feeling foolishly ironic in the process.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable. I panic. Shut down." She explained, trying to get her point across calmly and clearly.

"Well, you're missing out on a lot." Nikki replied, her temper now becoming slightly shorter than she expected. She felt bad for raising her voice; Lorraine truly did look apologetic.

"Let me just ask you something…please." Lorraine responded, as she could feel her eyes beginning to well up, her voice becoming uneasy. She now had Nikki's complete and undivided attention; Lorraine's deep blue eyes mesmerising her. _Why are they so dreamy? Why does she have to wear that outfit? She looked so charming. _Lorraine, now feeling ridiculed by Nikki's sincere gawking, tilted her head to the side, giving her an inquisitive and yet stern glance. Snapping out of it, Nikki blinked briefly.

"What?" She whispered quietly, her voice cracking as Lorraine had to strain to hear what she had just replied with. Lorraine parted her lips slightly, her breath becoming heavy with anxiety.

"I…I was just wondering if…" Lorraine stammered, words barely leaving her mouth. Nikki's jaw twitched with anger; _why couldn't she just say it?_

"Look, I don't have time to stand around all day. Besides…I'm meeting someone." Nikki shuffled her feet awkwardly; a blatant lie. She just needed space from this awkwardness, until Lorraine was ready to muster up the courage she longed to see. She just wanted her to prove that she loved her.

"I-oh, right…" Lorraine faltered, feeling foolish for ever attempting to sort out the mess which she created. Nikki stepped to the side in order for Lorraine to walk past, making it clear that she wanted to part company at that moment in time. Lorraine's posture wavered at Nikki's obvious proposition. She walked past her with her head down, her emotions becoming suddenly uncontrollable. She didn't want to look at her. She didn't want her to see that she was going to break down in tears at any moment. Pacing faster towards her Ferrari, a tear trickled down her face as she held her stomach, trying to stop herself from looking like an idiot in front of Nikki. _How humiliating._

* * *

Nikki knew that the ordeal was over, and she didn't know whether to feel relieved or foolish for her choices. She unlocked the door and walked in without a sound; she wanted to be in complete silence. Locking the door, she placed her head against the cool wood before closing her eyes tightly. She heard Lorraine's car tires squeal with anguish as she pulled out of her drive, knowing that it was too late now. She couldn't turn back time, and she knew that she had completely humiliated Lorraine. She slid down the door before putting her back against it, digging her nails into her legs. She purposely threw her head back quickly, allowing it to thump against the hardness of the wood. The pain numbed her thoughts, numbed the regret. "_How could I think that I loved her when I rejected her right on the spot? She didn't even have a chance…" _In her mind, she knew that she had lost her chances. Lorraine mustered up the courage to tell Nikki about how she finds it difficult to deal with emotions, but she just made it harder for her to explain. _"It's not like she's going to try again now." _Nikki slid her phone out from her jogging bottom pocket, turning it on to see if she had any new messages.

_You have one new message._

Overcome with joy, Nikki opened it in hope that it was Lorraine so that she could explain herself. As she read who the sender was, her heart sunk slightly. It wasn't Lorraine; it was an old school friend. She eyed the name suspiciously. _Lexy. _Opening the text with curiosity, she read it out loud. "Hey Nik, flying from Oz this evening to come visit! Hope you don't mind, it's been a while." Nikki sighed momentarily. At least meeting up with an old friend would help her forget things for a while. As she relaxed, the door frame became comfier than she thought it could possibly be, before finally drifting off. Combining the sleepless night and the tiredness from her morning jog, she managed to rest peacefully.

* * *

Nikki woke abruptly, her head pounding softly. _"Great, a headache. That's all I need". _As she came around, she also heard a dull thudding coming from behind her.

"Come on Nik, open the bloody door!" Came a highly accented voice. Nikki got to her feet hastily, her pounding head and the thudding noise making her realise that it was somebody at the door. She swung the door open angrily; she was never good at waking up without being grumpy.

"What the hell do you-" She began, her brows furrowing, jaw twitching. Her voice box forgot how to work as she realised who was there. Lexy was standing there, long brown hair down to her elbow, large gold hoop earrings, a blue demin jacket and matching blue skinny jeans.

"Bloody hell Nik, you look awful!" She said, her voice laced with mocking humour.

"And you weren't supposed to be arriving for over 24 hours." She snapped, her face turning a deep, angry shade of red.

"So much for a warm welcome." Lexy prodded. "Anyway, aren't you going to let me in?" She asked.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing with _that lot?_" Nikki questioned, pointing at the large mountain of suitcases behind Lexy.

"Did I forget to tell you? Oh, I have nowhere else to go so I'll have to stay with you for a bit." She replied, before bustling in with some of the heavy goods. _So much for an enjoyable get-together – more like another nightmare to deal with! _

"You'll have to go in the small spare bedroom." She called after Lexy; she was already looking for a place to dump her unmentionables. "First of the left!" Nikki exhaled, rubbing her forehead roughly. She knew she wasn't going to survive the week.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting quite a while for this update - I hope you enjoy it and I hope that it was worth the wait. Please tell me your thoughts on the Chapter - reviews help me write! **

**Note: If you want to keep in touch to find out about updates etc, my tumblr, twitter and username links are xTheRelicx :]**


	8. Chapter 8

After one of the most tiresome and patience-testing hours of Nikki's life, she had finally found Lexy various storage spaces for her clothing – although most of the time, it lead to arguments; they never seemed to see eye to eye. Sighing, Nikki flopped onto the spare bed, exhausted. _Will this nightmare ever end? _Lexy sat down next to Nikki quickly, the springiness of the mattress causing Nikki to flinch slightly as she bit down on her tongue. Nikki swore under her breath, things getting worse by the minute. Lexy placed her hand on Nikki's knee gently.

"You know what you need? A drink!" Lexy exclaimed in an attempt to cheer her up slightly. Nikki looked over at her new flat-mate, bewildered.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" She retorted, the look on her face still contorted with disbelief. Lexy, realising that her attempt to cheer up Nikki had failed, looked around the room, before pointing at a large antique clock hanging off of the wall.

"It's 6:00, Nik. Not that early if you ask me." Lexy smiled warmly, before standing up. "Well, you'd better get ready!" Walking out of the room, Nikki was finally left on her own. _Since when was it 6:00? I really must have been out cold for a while._ Stretching out onto the bed, Nikki leaned forward, getting up unwillingly. She didn't want to go out; she would rather mope around the house all day, thinking about Lorraine whilst watching some chick flicks. Smiling to herself, she realised that Lexy was probably right about going for that drink. Walking through into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her, not wanting to be disturbed. Stripping off her sweaty garments, she threw them into the laundry basket. Turning on the shower, she stepped in, the warm water droplets dancing off of her toned physique. Relaxing, she allowed the liquid to soothe her aching muscles. Massaging shampoo into her hair before rinsing it out, she was content with the smell of strawberries filling the air from her essence. "Nik, where are you? I'm not going to be waiting around all day!" Shouted an impatient Lexy. Suddenly snapping out of her relaxed trance, Nikki drained out the remaining dregs of water from her hair before roughly drying it with a towel. Wrapping a towel around her bare torso, she stepped out of the shower, unlocked the door whilst making her way into her bedroom in order to find something appropriate to wear. The coat hangers scraped across the pole they were clinging on to, the screeching noise painful to her ears. Sieving through her collection of clothing, she slipped on a tight, low-cut navy blouse, followed by a pair of black skinny jeans which were complimented by her choice of black biker boots. Not caring to check if she looked alright in the mirror, she shut the door behind her as she walked out before traipsing down the stairs. Lexy was waiting at the bottom, her face beaming.

"You look stunning." Lexy told her, her eyes glistening.

"Thanks." Nikki murmured, not believing a single word which had left Lexy's mouth. Shutting and locking the door behind them, Nikki made her way onto the path which led from her house down to the end of the road, before looking around to see why Lexy had stopped talking – an unusual sight to behold. Turning around, she noticed that Lexy was leaning against her metallic 4x4, wincing at the thought of the scratches and grease marks her clothing was causing.

"Aren't we driving? You've gotten sweaty enough today from running." Lexy mocked, before slapping the car roof slightly. Nikki walked over quickly, before pointing at Lexy, agitated.

"Ok, fine, we'll go in the car, as long as you stop touching it!" Nikki breathed, grimacing at her behaviour. Nikki got into the driver's seat in silence before revving up the ignition. Lexy hopped in soon after, slamming the door recklessly. Nikki's jaw twitched slightly in an attempt to stay calm. Driving down the cobbled roads to the local Greenock pub, Nikki noticed that Lexy had finally stopped talking. Enjoying the silence, she didn't mention it to her. Pulling into a free parking space, Nikki shut off the engine before sitting there quietly. Lexy stared at her, obviously waiting for her to make the first move.

"Go in without me – I'll just be a minute." Nikki whispered, motioning her hands towards the pub doors.

"What do you want to drink?" Lexy inquired, starting to become worried.

"Surprise me." Nikki replied before smiling; she could tell that Lexy was worried, but she didn't want any more questions. Not tonight. As soon as Lexy was out of view, Nikki was allowed to relax slightly, finally taking her hands off the steering wheel. She simply couldn't stop thinking about Lorraine; however hard she tried to ignore her feelings, she popped up into her mind, pestering her. _She wasn't a pest, though. She was perfect. _Nikki slapped her head down onto the steering wheel, attempting to push the thoughts out of her head. Opening the door to the car, Nikki forced herself out before turning the key in order to lock it. Pushing the doors open widely, she scoured the room for Lexy. Before she had a decent chance to look, Lexy was already pushing a drink into her hand, coaxing her over to a quiet spot in the corner.

"So." Lexy began, as she took a swig from her bottle. "Is there anyone interesting in your life right now?" She raised an eyebrow seductively as she waited for an answer. Nikki grinned, laughing under her breath.

"I guess you could say that. Things have been…difficult though." The grin suddenly faded from her face, turning into gross remorse. She looked down at her own bottle of lager as she grasped it tightly with both hands. Lexy glanced around the room, regretting ever mentioning if Nikki had a partner.

"I'm not going to say I understand. At least you have something to take your mind off it though, right?" Lexy questioned, her tone becoming more mature than it had been all day. Nikki looked up in surprise before smiling again.

"Yeah. You're right." Nikki placed the bottle against her lips, the cool liquid refreshing her throat as it slid out of the container with ease. As she placed the bottle down again, she exhaled slowly. Lexy tried to keep her eyes on Nikki, but she couldn't sit still; her anxiousness rising.

"Look, Nik…I'll always be here for you. You can trust me." Her eyes were fixated on Nikki's own, the coral blue gems glimmering with a mixture of sadness and necessary guidance, before they then wavered down onto her lips. She leaned forward gently, their lips clashing; Lexy's lustfulness overwhelming Nikki's senses. Taken aback, she pushed her away quickly, confused. It wasn't a natural kiss; not one that Nikki wanted anyway. She could feel the tangle of lust and regret fill her uneasily as she stood up from her chair.

"I really can't do this." Nikki said sternly, her face shocked with disbelief.

"Nik, please! I'm sorry, please don't go." Lexy replied desperately, her breathing becoming heavy. She didn't want to listen to this. Nikki spun around on her heel before looking up. She stopped in her tracks as her heart flipped inside of her body, feeling as if she had received a sharp electric shock. She was staring into a set of possibly the most beautiful eyes she had ever looked upon, their aquamarine visage striking and prominent, and yet at the same time…sad. They were glistening; the rims of their eyelids red and puffy. Looking away from their eyes, she could see their perfectly protruding blonde curls bounce effortlessly off of their shoulders. _No – it couldn't be. _Nikki closed her eyes tightly before opening them again as she realised who it was. Staring back at her in amazement and anger was Lorraine. _She must have seen everything. Idiot! _Nikki felt a lump form in her throat.Lorraine twisted her body around as a tear bounced down her face and onto her blouse. Swinging her handbag over her shoulder, she strutted out of the pub in silence.

"Wait, Lorraine! Please; I can explain everything!" Nikki ran out of the building as fast as she possibly could in order to catch up with her. "Lorraine! It isn't what it looks like, I promise." Nikki explained, her breathing quick and shallow. Lorraine turned around quickly, her lips curled with sorrow.

"So that was who you were going to meet earlier." She said bluntly, trying to hold back tears.

"No – I didn't even know she was coming around until she turned up on my doorstep." Nikki replied quickly. Lorraine looked at her in disbelief, her teeth glaring slightly.

"You're unbelievable." Lorraine hissed, her emotions unable to hold any longer.

"Lorraine…Lorraine, I really, really like you. Please, don't go." Nikki shouted, her voice strained with pain. _Why did I just say that? _ Although Nikki felt stupid for her sudden outburst, she stood her ground, looking helplessly for a reply. _Anything. _Lorraine blinked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"…What?" Lorraine ushered, her voice cracking. Nikki walked up to her slowly, looking down slightly so that she could her straight in her gorgeous, blue eyes. Nikki stroked her prominent jaw as she felt the muscles relax to some extent.

"You heard." Nikki whispered, able to taste Lorraine's breath, her face just inches away to kiss. Lorraine placed her hand on Nikki's before drawing in closer, closing her eyes gently. Nikki's mind agreed as she leaned in, their lips connecting, Lorraine's salty tears and cherry lip gloss interlocking through their shared passion. For the first time in a long time, Nikki could tell that Lorraine felt content feeling her breath come and go with Nikki's own. As their lips parted, Nikki smiled down at Lorraine gently.

"I've missed this." Nikki admitted, putting her head against Lorraine's, ignoring all of the people on the street gawping at them as they simply stood there together, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm sorry, Nik." Lorraine confessed, breathing in the smell of Nikki's shampoo, satisfying her senses.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to reject you earlier. I was just…angry." Nikki replied before planting a kiss on Lorraine's forehead, wrapping her arms around her petite figure. Lorraine succumbed, nuzzling in closer to Nikki's chest, protecting herself from the cold and blistering weather that was approaching. "Come on." Nikki said as she released Lorraine from her grasp. "Let's go home." Lorraine looked at her, confused. "Back to mine." Nikki said, laughing gently. Lorraine smiled before looking down at her feet.

"Of course, Nikki. Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Laughing, Nikki and Lorraine bustled into the 4x4, now being pelted with heavy rain, every rain drop feeling like a miniature hammer hitting them rapidly. Slamming the doors before turning the car's heating system on, Lorraine heard Nikki let out a large sigh of relief. Buckling in her seatbelt, she realised that she shouldn't have bothered washing her hair after all. The droplets of water were dripping down from her hair onto her navy blouse, causing the material to become transparent. Trying to hide this fact, she dabbed away the moisture with a spare cloth used for cleaning up oil.

"So, who was that exactly?" Lorraine asked, trying the mask the slight jealousy in her voice.

"Hm?" Nikki inquired, too busy trying to dry out her blouse to think.

"The girl sitting with you in the bar." Lorraine replied, trying to hide her mixture of emotions, her mind still swivelling back to what she had seen. Nikki stopped what she was doing, putting the cloth down before she looked at Lorraine.

"She's an old friend from school. I received a text from her saying that she was coming around tomorrow, but she turned up today; quite ironic seeing that I told you I was meeting someone." Nikki smiled at her for reassurance; she could see that Lorraine was still having her doubts as she looked away slightly. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about. I didn't expect what happened as much as you did." Nikki stroked Lorraine's face gently as she turned around to face her. Lorraine smiled, leaning in gently to her touch.

"I know. I trust you." Lorraine said warmly, before kissing Nikki's hand softly. Nikki's cheeks flushed a mild pink as she turned on the ignition, trying to avoid the embarrassment she was feeling. Pulling out of the car park and turning on the windscreen wipers, Nikki drove the majority of the way back to hers in silence. Not an awkward silence, but one they could both enjoy and respect whilst being in each other's company.

"Didn't you drive here?" Nikki probed curiously, the question slicing through the silence.

"I walked here. I thought it would do me some good, plus I'm not that far away." Lorraine chuckled, brushing off the question. Nikki smiled to herself, continuing the journey back to her house. Finally arriving, she pulled up into her drive neatly, without fault. Stepping outside, the fresh air finally decided to greet them instead of the blisteringly cold and damp rain. Turning the key in the house lock feverishly, she opened the door wide before flicking on the light. She allowed Lorraine to step in first as she admired Nikki's house.

"I like it. Very cosy." Lorraine said gently, making Nikki laugh stubbornly.

"So…cramped." Nikki retorted, her eyes glimmering in the light.

"No. More…homely. Something I've always wanted." Lorraine replied, her voice wavering slightly as she allowed her emotions to speak for once. Nikki held her hand gently, showing her that she understood. Lorraine's hands were warm, accepting and genuine to this proposition. Nikki tore her eyes from Lorraine's face before they wandered further down her body. She noticed that she was in the same position as herself; her blouse soaked through due to the weather, only hers was more prominent due to it being white. Nikki gulped nervously, before looking back at Lorraine. Lorraine's eyes had followed hers every inch, her face a mixture of embarrassment and a strange acceptance. Nikki's eyes scoured the room as she rubbed the back of her neck, worried.

"Do you…want a drink?" She asked, attempting to break the tension. Lorraine nodded silently, her pearly white teeth showing through her unmask-able grin.

"Wine?" Lorraine inquired.

"As usual then…of course, one white wine for madam." She replied, grinning back before walking into the kitchen. Lorraine's heart fluttered at Nikki's coy behaviour before deciding to enter the living room, sitting down on the black leather sofa. Looking around, she knew she could get used to this. Somewhere cosy, quiet, homely. Smiling to herself, Nikki came through the door holding their drinks. "Ah, there you are. Thought you might have wandered." Nikki said jestfully, handing a glass of white wine to Lorraine.

"I was simply admiring. It's nice here, I could get used to this." Lorraine replied, slightly downhearted as she thought about the opportunities she had missed with her family those many years ago. Nikki sat down so that she was at a somewhat equal height to Lorraine, noticing the faint tone of disappointment in her voice.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Nikki told her, putting her hand on Lorraine's. Lorraine clung onto her fingers tightly before looking up at her, smiling.

"Thank you." Lorraine replied genuinely.

"It's fine. I'm always here for you." Nikki said gently, moving closer to Lorraine on the sofa.

"You're an amazing person, Nik. I really feel like I took advantage of that, and I need to make it up to you."

"Shh. You don't have to." Nikki smiled gently, before placing a sensitive kiss onto Lorraine's lips, the soft moistness appetising to their senses. Lorraine's lips didn't argue with this proposition as they followed Nikki's motions. Their pace became faster and needful as they continued, their senses nourished. Leaning back, Lorraine pulled Nikki down with her, her hands searching her body tentatively. Kneading her hands gently through Nikki's slick hair, her hands continued down her body, finding her jeans. Pulling them down slightly whilst being aided by Nikki, she fiddled with the lace of Nikki's underwear before pulling away from their heated kiss. "What's wrong?" Nikki examined, moving a lock of Lorraine's hair behind her ear sensitively. Lorraine drew circles on Nikki's neck with her index finger softly.

"I'm just savouring this. You." She smiled contagiously, her eyes admiring Nikki's face; her freckles now prominent through the peachiness of her cheeks. Nikki's smile gleamed back at her, now being able to taste her breath, wanting to feel it against hers once more. Placing her hand on Lorraine's stomach, she could feel it clench and tighten as they kissed. Pulling away, she began planting kisses down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as she went. Relaxing at this sudden burst of pleasure, Lorraine grasped onto Nikki's neck and head, egging her on to continue. As she undid the final button, her tongue massaged the base of the jeans' fine black cotton. Eagerly wriggling out of them, Lorraine pulled Nikki's blouse over her head, her fingers tracing over her flushed skin gingerly. "You're gorgeous…" Lorraine whispered, pulling down her underwear slightly, teasingly. Nikki interlocked her fingers with Lorraine's, preventing her from continuing, preventing her from having any control. Beginning to gently fondle her thighs evenly with her teeth, her nerve endings began turning into ice, the shock pleasant and yet unexpected. As soon as her euphoria began, it came to a halt. "Wait-" Lorraine began. Nikki looked up at her partner inquisitively as their bodies broke apart.

"What is it?" Nikki asked, slightly annoyed by the disruption. Lorraine cocked her head to the side before continuing.

"Didn't you hear it?" Lorraine replied, her breathing shallow, heart racing. Nikki clambered off of the sofa apprehensively, listening intently. Smiling, she turned to Lorraine, kissing her forehead gently.

"You're probably just getting a bit worried. It's ok, I shouldn't have…especially not here." She sighed deeply. _Anybody could have walked in._

"It's fine; I don't care as long as I'm with you." Lorraine explained, leaning in to kiss Nikki once more. As their lips touched, a cracking noise could be heard from the door. Both of them leapt away, their hearts feeling as if they were going to explode with fright. Grabbing her blouse from the side, Nikki managed to open the living room door, slamming it behind her to see who their uninvited guest was. Fixing on her crumpled blouse awkwardly, a now soaked Lexy walked through the door, her lips curled in anger. Shutting it promptly behind her, she was now dripping head to toe onto the lino.

"Did you forget about me or something?" Lexy asked, anger lacing her voice. Nikki winced at her bluntness, suddenly remembering that she had left Lexy alone at the bar. Cringing inside of her head, she opened her mouth, hoping that something useful would come out of it.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot, I went chasing after Lorraine and-" Nikki began, her sentence barely making any sense due to the speed of which it was being spoken. Lexy stared at her in dismissal before a smile widened on her lips. Nikki stared back, Lexy's glance beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Have you been up to something?" Lexy inquired, looking beyond Nikki and at the door.

"No." Nikki said heatedly, putting her arm across the door architrave defensively. Walking towards her, she put her hand on the door handle, their faces nearly touching.

"Come on Nik, we're living together now – you can't keep secrets from me." She grinned before opening the door forcefully, Nikki having no choice but to admit defeat. Her heart flipped slightly, hoping that Lorraine had gotten fully dressed. Entering the room after Lexy, Nikki held a pained expression on her face. Thankfully, Lorraine was fully clothed, sipping on her now luke-warm wine tastefully. Slightly disappointed, Lexy turned back to Nikki.

"So this is your girlfriend? You're very…suited." Lexy looked away, obviously hurt and jealous by this turn of events.

"And you are?" Lorraine said stonily.

"Lexy. I'm taking you're the girl I've been hearing about." She smiled awkwardly at Lorraine, making light of the situation. Lorraine said nothing, continuing to sip her wine.

"What's your last name?" Lorraine probed, her lips pursed.

"Price…" Lexy replied, her attitude quietening, being talked to as if she were a naughty school girl. Lorraine put her drink down promptly.

"You're the new co-secretary at Waterloo Road?" Lorraine stared at her in disbelief, Nikki mimicking her reaction.

"I thought you were just visiting?" Nikki asked, alarmed. Lexy shifted slightly, not meeting eye contact with either of them.

"Well, I was going to tell you…it was going to be a surprise." Lexy replied stiffly, now regretting the words which just left her mouth. Nikki closed her mouth as she was about to retort, suddenly feeling guilty about being so harsh to Lexy. "Look, I should just go up to my room…busy day tomorrow and everything." She replied, bustling out of the living room in silence, glad to get away from the situation at hand. After she left the room, Lorraine's position relaxed, but her attitude didn't.

"She's staying here?" Lorraine asked in a hushed voice, her temper obvious.

"She did kind of force herself into it. I didn't have a choice – I felt bad." Nikki said defensively; she could tell by the look on Lorraine's face that she wasn't buying it. "Maybe we should get some rest. It's been a long weekend." Nikki crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"No, you're ok. Go on without me, I'll catch up." Lorraine replied, forcing a smile onto her face, her jealousy growing by the minute. Nikki smiled back, relieved.

"Ok, I'll see you up there soon." Planting a kiss on Lorraine's lips, Nikki ventured out of the room and up the stairs.

"_Yeah. See you soon."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I hope it was worth the 5 day wait...I've been revising for my Psychology exam and I feel as if it's affecting my writing abilities. Sorry it's short - I hate feeling like I'm letting you guys down. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. x_**


	10. Chapter 10

Stretching and then relaxing her muscles, Nikki felt a warmth entangling her body. Looking around bleakly, her eyes still fuzzy from recently waking up, she realised that Lorraine's arms were curled around her, her head nuzzling into Nikki's hair, acting like a blanket for comfort. Her hands were prominently warm compared to the rest of her body, the softness of her skin like worn faux leather. Turning her body slowly so that she didn't wake Lorraine up, she admired her complexion, savouring every second of being with her. Her eyelids were flickering, but her breath was heavy and yet slow as if she were in a deep sleep. Nikki kissed her gently on her forehead before putting her arms around her, their warmth now combined. Lorraine's breathing became coarse as what sounded like growling was being released from her lungs. Her eyes now flickered open slightly, smiling as she noticed that Nikki was still there with her, glad that she hadn't been left alone like she had been numerous times before.

"Morning." Lorraine whispered, feeling Nikki's breath beating down on her steadily.

"Morning. I'm taking that you're not still mad at me?" Nikki replied, a grin sliding onto her face.

"I don't know about that…maybe you can make it up to me by buying me lunch?" Lorraine replied deftly, hoping that she wasn't pushing her luck.

"Hmm…I don't know about that." Nikki responded jokingly, running her fingers down Lorraine's side, making her jump due to her ticklishness.

"I'll take that as a yes. Meet me in my office at the start of lunch." Lorraine explained before kissing Nikki's lips, happiness surging through her body as they met. She prolonged it, not wanting to go to work, not wanting to leave Nikki's side for a second longer than she had to. Brushing her fingertips up and down Nikki's left arm, she placed her head gently against hers before looking over at the side cabinet clock. _6:30. _A deep sigh escaped her mouth before she looked up at Nikki, who was staring back, her eyes glinting as she smiled blissfully. "I guess I'll have to get ready now." Lorraine said reproachfully, her fake smile painful to express, quietly wishing to tell Nikki her true feelings on the situation. Nikki nudged her shoulder against Lorraine's briskly, their faces merely inches away.

"Ok. Will you be alright getting back?" Nikki inquired, hoping that she wanted a lift.

"Yeah Nik, I'll walk. I'm swift when I want to be." Lorraine replied, before kissing Nikki on the cheek briefly, teasing her senses. Curving her body in order to get up from the springy mattress, she slid on her top quickly, the cold nipping at her bare skin angrily. Scratching her head heatedly, Nikki also clambered out of the bed, the sheets becoming stuffy and clumped now that there was nobody to share it with. Opening the en suite door, she peered around, looking at Lorraine one last time.

"I'll see you later." Nikki said, her eyes full of regret for not trying to keep Lorraine with her a little longer. Turning around, Lorraine smiled as she opened the door.

"And perhaps with some clothes on." She responded, her eyes lingering over Nikki's body as she opened the bedroom door, temptation almost taking over as she left. Nikki could feel her cheeks burn up as she realised how much of her body was on show. Shutting the door, Nikki finally managed to muster up the energy to get ready for another tiresome week at Waterloo Road.

* * *

"Come on…where did I leave it?" Lorraine stressed to herself, searching through mountains of paperwork for crucial files to talk to Michael about. Flicking through page after page, she finally found what she was looking for. Tucking it tightly into her briefcase, she scrambled through her handbag hurriedly for her car keys. Grasping them tightly, she locked the front door behind her before clicking the lock open on her Ferrari. Putting all of her excess luggage onto the passenger seat, she reversed harshly out of the drive before speeding off down the street, not caring about the limit. Relaxing, she carelessly spun her car around the next bend, slowing slightly as she went past the school and into the car park. Parking with neat precision, she gathered her belongings as she locked the door swiftly. Purposely avoiding as many members of staff as possible, she managed to get into the staff room without any fuss. Pouring herself some luke-warm coffee, she sipped at it slowly before she sat down – this being one of the only moments where she had time for herself at Waterloo Road. Just as she began to relax, a shrill voice was echoing down the corridor, getting closer and closer to the staff room until they swung open the door swiftly. Ignoring the traipsing footsteps, she began reading through her files as a distraction.

"Oh. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with _Nikki._" The voice said sarcastically, their attitude already starting a ticking time bomb inside of Lorraine's head.

"We're not sorting out paperwork until later." Lorraine said calmly, her tone emotionless as she flicked over a page effortlessly.

"I thought you two would have other things on your minds other than paperwork." They scoffed, purposely attempting to anger Lorraine. Lorraine turned her head sharply, her brows furrowing.

"Excuse me Christine, but I don't think my personal life is any of your business." Lorraine expressed sharply, her voice blunt and cold. Christine raised her eyebrow, smirking before walking off. Snapping the document shut angrily, Lorraine walked out and into her office, her mood now ruined. As she entered, Michael was already at his desk, tapping away at his keyboard studiously. "Did you tell Christine?" Lorraine asked heatedly, wanting answers for her sudden outburst earlier.

"Did I tell Christine what, Lorraine?" Michael asked idly, concentrating on work.

"About me and Nikki." Lorraine replied, sitting down in her cream leather chair. Michael stopped typing abruptly, turning to face Lorraine.

"I didn't really have to, Lorraine. The pictures were all over the school." Michael explained, crossing his legs slowly. Lorraine looked away, realising her error in accusing Michael.

"That doesn't mean you didn't tell her." She murmured under her breath, swivelling around on her chair, avoiding talking to Michael for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Sitting down at her desk precariously, Nikki was reading through Year 12 essays, managing to have a break from teaching at the PRU. Rubbing her forehead gently, she attempted to concentrate on the work at hand, although secretly knowing that other things were on her mind at that moment in time. Giving in to her senses, she began staring at her watch intensely, watching the second hand tick by, wishing that time would go faster. Looking back at her work, she scribbled notes on the paper carelessly before hearing the door lock click. Looking up expectedly, her facial expression fell as she noticed that Christine was walking towards her. She didn't especially get on with Christine anyway, but since the pictures had been placed around the school, she knew she was going to get a snide comment sooner or later.

"Haven't you received my report yet? I've been waiting for a reply all day." Christine jeered, her voice grating through the air. Sliding her papers to one side, Nikki held her hands together defencively.

"I've been waiting too, Christine, but I haven't received any reports yet." Nikki replied, keeping eye contact the entire time, keeping up her defences. Christine slid her hand across the desk, hunching over it intimidatingly.

"Well perhaps you should check your e-mails once in a while, it's all there." Christine retorted, a venomous smile curling onto her lips as she spoke. Shifting eye contact, Nikki slid the essays closer towards her before picking up her pen.

"I'll check later. As you can see, I have a lot of paperwork to get through for last lesson, so if you don't mind…" Nikki explained, pointing her pen towards the door loftily, her jaw tightening as she tried to keep calm. Letting out a low laugh of disgust, Christine turned and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind her, the lock unable to click in response. Finally being able to slouch again, Nikki continued to stare at the papers in front of her, unable to concentrate after Christine's ruse. Flicking her pen to the side, she felt the air pass her face coolly, thinking that Christine had returned to make another snide comment. "Oh for Christ sakes Christine, what do you want now?" The words slipped from her mouth before she was able to retract them, instantly regretting what she had said as she looked up. Her face loosened as she realised that Lorraine was in front of her, poising herself on a chair. Her eyes glinted with confusion and then realisation at what Nikki had uttered. "I, oh, sorry…I thought you were…" Nikki's words trailed off as she looked to her side, embarrassed.

"I'm guessing she's been making things difficult for you as well." Lorraine sighed, laying her folder out on a nearby table.

"What's she been saying?" Nikki replied quickly, the vein in her temple throbbing with heated anger. Lorraine noticed Nikki's anger flaring up, but she simply smiled contently.

"She just can't keep her nose out of our business. She's pathetic." Lorraine answered, entwining her hands with Nikki's as she encouraged a smile out of her. Nikki formed her hands around hers smoothly, enjoying the warmth that was being released, the comfort behind them. Rubbing her thumb against Nikki's hands, Lorraine squeezed them tightly. "Look, I know it's only 12:00 now, but we've both got free periods now and I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch a little earlier." Her voice sounded concerned and reproachful, hoping that the reply wouldn't be negative. A smile spread across Nikki's face, squeezing Lorraine's hands back.

"Of course. I can't wait to get away from this paperwork." Nikki explained, standing up before letting go of Lorraine's hands.

"Brilliant. I know the perfect place." Lorraine replied, nudging Nikki jokingly. Nikki smiled to herself, hoping that the meal wasn't going to come at such an extensive price range. Walking out of the school entrance briskly, Lorraine opened the door to her Ferrari before getting inside. Nikki opened the door and slid in carefully; she knew how much Lorraine's Ferrari meant to her and she daren't damage it. Shutting the door cautiously, she slotted the seat belt into its compartment. "Ready?" Lorraine asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"More than I'll ever be." Nikki smirked, already enjoying the quality time she was spending with Lorraine. Skidding out of the drive at a speedy pace, Lorraine was already half way down the road. "So where are we going exactly?" Nikki inquired, expecting it to be somewhere quite fond to her.

"Tribeca. It's not far from here and it's relatively cheap." She explained, keeping her eyes on the road at all times. Nikki relaxed; at least a good chunk of money wasn't going to be coming out of her pocket. Finally reaching what seemed to be a warm and friendly car park, Lorraine stopped near the doors to the restaurant. Clambering out, Nikki could smell the scent of cinnamon wafting through the air, tantalising her senses. "What do you think?" Lorraine asked, secretly hoping that she had impressed Nikki.

"It looks really nice. Shall we go in?" Nikki replied, admiring her surroundings. Lorraine walked closely by her until they got to the booking table. Fully explaining that she hadn't requested a table, they were shown to a corner window, menus laid out on the table neatly. "So how do you know about this place?" Nikki questioned, opening up the black leather menu slowly, skimming its contents.

"I've brought clients here before. I usually don't care for where we sit, so I'm glad we were brought to a more…private area." Lorraine said, meeting eye contact with Nikki slowly. Her cheeks flushed as she uttered the sentence, the same reaction filling Nikki's face. As Nikki released eye contact, they ran down Lorraine's body as she realised that she hadn't taken much notice of what she was wearing until now. Her skirt was tight, black and red checked, her blouse plain white and low, her bra showing slightly through the opaque material. A lump in her throat formed as she swallowed, tearing her eyes away before looking down at the menu once more. "What are you having, Nik?" Lorraine asked, the suddenness making Nikki jump slightly in her chair.

"Erm, I think I'll have the chicken with salad garnish." Nikki said, looking up at Lorraine feverishly. "How about you?"

"Great minds think alike." Lorraine replied, a grin forming on her face. Giving their details to the waiter, a bottle of white wine was passed to them. Popping the cork gently, Lorraine poured themselves a glass, the cool bubbly mixture causing the glass to steam up. Passing Nikki her glass, she sipped the liquid slowly, the bubbles dancing on her tongue as she drank more. The texture was rough and yet the wine was sweet, appetising. As she looked up at Lorraine, she noticed that her glass had already disappeared as she poured herself some more. Raising an eyebrow, Nikki kept quiet as she studied her drinking habits. Their food arrived perfectly presented on the plate, tailing Nikki's mind away from her thoughts.

"This looks really nice." Nikki exclaimed, cutting into part of the breast eagerly, only just realising how hungry she actually was. Lorraine nodded, content with the fact that Nikki was enjoying herself. They ate their meal in complete silence, the air filled with the clanking of knives against plates and voices chatting strenuously. Finally finishing their meal, Nikki looked at her watch. _1:45. _Realising how late it was, she looked at Lorraine who was sipping the dregs of wine from the bottom of her glass. "Lo, shouldn't we be going now? It's getting late." Nikki explained, drawing herself nearer to Lorraine. Turning to the wall clock, she frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied, fiddling with her handbag before putting it on her shoulder.

"It was great spending some quality time with you." Nikki said, hoping that she hadn't upset Lorraine by wanting to leave. Lorraine turned to her, smiling softly.

"Likewise." She responded, getting up from her seat, feeling slightly giddy. Nikki placed a couple of notes on the table before standing up herself.

"Are you ok?" Nikki asked, noticing how wobbly Lorraine was on her feet.

"It's not that bad…" She murmured under her breath, the smell of wine on her breath filling the air dangerously. Nikki placed her hand out slowly.

"Come on Lo, car keys." She said, mimicking for them to be placed in her palm. Unable to argue, Lorraine grabbed her car keys before placing them in Nikki's hand. Nikki smiled as she grasped onto them, holding Lorraine's hand in order to get her to the car safely. Opening the passenger seat door, she aided Lorraine inside, holding her head so that she didn't hurt herself.

"You're too good to me, Nik." She murmured, throwing her head back as she closed her eyes.

"I know." Nikki grinned as she clambered into the driver's seat."

"Can you drop me off home? I don't feel too good." Lorraine grimaced, clutching her stomach in the process.

"Ok." Nikki replied, squeezing Lorraine's hand before starting up the car engine. Pulling out slowly so that she didn't make Lorraine throw up, she drove down the street carefully, avoiding having to slam on the brakes at any time. After a weary ten minute drive full of arid silence, the only thing that could be heard was the crunching of gravel underneath the Ferrari's wheels as Nikki parked it by the garage door. Turning off of the engine before clicking both of their seatbelts out of the locks, she went around to the passenger seat before lifting Lorraine out. Rummaging through Lorraine's handbag, she took out her house keys, opening the front door with a click. Helping Lorraine over the door's step, she placed her left arm under her legs, picking her up; her body was surprisingly light as she threw her arm around Nikki's neck for balance. Finally up the stairs and in Lorraine's bedroom, Nikki laid her out on the duvet, propping her head up on a cushion. "I have to go now. I'll come around later to check up on you." Nikki explained, planting a small kiss onto Lorraine's forehead. A groan escaped Lorraine's mouth as Nikki's lips retracted from her forehead.

"Don't go. Please." Lorraine uttered, grabbing onto Nikki's hand as she turned to leave. Giving her a small smile, Nikki took off her shoes and laid down on the duvet next to her. Placing her head on Nikki's chest, Lorraine curved her arm around Nikki's stomach; her supple and yet lean physique comfortable to hold. "I'm sorry." Lorraine murmured, relaxing her muscles.

"What for? You haven't done anything." Nikki replied, her voice filled with confusion.

"I take you for granted. You've always been there for me when I need you the most." Lorraine admitted before laughing under her breath. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"No, you're not. You're perfect." Nikki responded, stroking and fiddling with Lorraine's curls as she spoke. Nestling in closer, Lorraine inhaled the smell of Nikki's soap that was lingering on her body.

"You're so sweet, Nik. That's why I love you." Lorraine replied, kissing Nikki's neck softly. She could feel her heart flutter as she heard those words leave her mouth. _I love you._ Nikki stroked her cheek with her thumb gently, a smile filling her face, her heart warming generously.

"I love you too." Nikki replied, a weight feeling as if it had been lifted off of her chest, as she could feel Lorraine's breathing getting heavier. She looked down at her lover, _her _lover. Nikki smiled humbly, realising that she had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys - I've made this chapter double the size for not updating for nearly a week. I hope you enjoy this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any queries, please go to: /xTheRelicx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I guess I should just say before you start reading, there WILL be sex scenes. If you don't like them or they make you feel uncomfortable, don't read on. People have been asking for one and I wrote one to the best of my abilities. I really hope you enjoy it, I tried super hard on this. Thank you for staying on and reading - it really means a lot. x**

* * *

A gust of wind flickered through the dappled red curtains, the cool breeze gently lapping against Nikki's pale skin. Her eyes opened blurrily, her vision blinded by the sunset that was gaping through the window. Turning her head idly, she winced at the wall clock through the bright sunlight. The clock read 7:26, but the hands had stopped moving, incapacitated through weary working. Dragging her left arm stiffly, the sudden easiness of doing so surprising, she looked around. Lorraine was no longer there, her substance no longer in the room. Dipping her body so that she could get up, she walked over to the window, securing the latch in the hold. She opened the bedroom door before putting her bare foot on the first carpeted stair-step, calling out for her.

"Lorraine? Anyone home?" Nikki's voice echoed throughout the house, the silence that returned to her daunting. A chill spurring down her spine, she walked down the stairs, each one creaking aridly beneath her footing. As she listened intently, the soft chimes of music were filling the silence, slowly getting louder as she reached the final steps. Turning towards the living room, classical music was singing into her ears as she opened the door gently. Looking immediately towards the sofa, she saw Lorraine, her feet up, scribbling on paperwork hurriedly. "Are you ok? I've been calling you." Nikki said softly, her voice making Lorraine jump slightly. She put the pen down before looking up at Nikki; dark circles underneath her eyes prominent.

"Yeah…yeah. I just needed to catch up on business deals and school bills and…" Her voice trailed away as she closed her eyes, inhaling before exhaling slowly. Her fingers tightened around the papers she was holding, crumpling the sides dangerously. Nikki sat down next to her as she put her hand on Lorraine's knee timidly, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Come on, get some rest. Relax. We're here, alone…we can spend the rest of the night together without any disturbance." Nikki cracked a smile onto her lips, hoping for Lorraine to agree. "Have you taken anything for your hangover?" Nikki asked, remembering how disorientated Lorraine looked.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago. I think the tablets have only just kicked in, though." She replied, rubbing her forehead sub-consciously. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I definitely didn't drink as much as you did." Nikki said, laughing slightly. "I am starved, though." Lorraine laughed under her breath, her stomach hurting even when she tried to prevent it. Placing her own hand onto Nikki's, she smiled as she stared into her eyes – _God, those eyes. _She could feel her chest tighten every second she stared into those drop-dead gorgeous, glistening jewels. As the tension gained on them, she could feel her hand faintly become sweaty.

"Do you want me to order? Are you alright with pizza?" Lorraine asked, now in a suddenly refreshed and enthusiastic voice. Nikki's smile became even broader, Lorraine's new attitude to the situation unexpected.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll have chicken and ground beef, you have whatever you want." Nikki responded, her hand gentle as she released Lorraine's hand from her grasp. Lorraine flung the crumpled papers to the side, picking up the telephone from the desk-side table gingerly. Talking into the receiver sweetly, the food was soon ordered and under way. Placing the phone back into the holder, Lorraine turned to Nikki.

"It'll be arriving soon." Lorraine explained, a smile growing on her face. She couldn't help but have her eyes linger over Nikki's bare skin tentatively as she spoke; her cheeks feeling as if they were burning up slowly. Nikki could feel Lorraine's eyes linger, but she didn't back away – she couldn't. She had to be the strong one in this context. Nikki curved her body closer to Lorraine's, slouching her arm out acceptingly on the cool, cream leather material. Lorraine's heart stirred; she wanted to clamber into her arms for protection, but she played it calm and collectedly. Teasingly. Before they knew it, a high pitched buzzing noise came from the front door, startling both of them senseless. Both of them smirked at each other, their eyes flickering away from each other's in a childish manner.

"I'll go and collect it." Nikki said, pulling herself up from her comfortable seat. Hearing the door click, Nikki soon arrived with the pizza, the box releasing heated vapour. Placing it down between them, she opened the lid hungrily. The toppings were generous for a change, and both participants tucked in eagerly. Biting into one of the pieces, the melting cheese slid down Lorraine's throat, followed by the spiciness of the jalapenos, causing her to cough, attempting to hide this fact from Nikki. She turned around before laughing, picking up one of Lorraine's pieces purposefully.

"Keep to your own!" Lorraine complained jokingly, slapping Nikki's hand before she pulled it away quickly. Smirking, Nikki bit into it, her expression soon changing. Her face contorted as the heat burned her mouth, her coral blue eyes widening. Lorraine burst into a fit of laughter, almost choking. "Serves you right!" She jested, both of them sniggering as they opened their eyes. As Lorraine opened hers, she thought she was staring into two gems, sparkling majestically. As her eyes focussed, she noticed that she was staring right into Nikki's, their faces mere inches from colliding in a wave of passion. Their laughter died out as they realised the position they were both in, the smiles on their faces dropping slightly. _Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility? _Lorraine's mind wailed angrily; angry at herself. How could she possibly prepare herself? Nikki was so strong, independent… she couldn't possibly please her, make her happy. A lump formed in her throat at the opportunity to dive in and take control of the situation; take her off guard. By every second their eyes were locking, her emotions were crashing out like a tidal wave, slapping against the barriers which were Nikki. She couldn't hold back temptation any longer; before she knew it, her lips were connected with Nikki's, the warmth damp and yet comfortable, the heat being passed on passionate as they breathed into each other's kisses. Tracing her tongue across Nikki's bottom lip hesitantly, she bit down lightly as Nikki's hands traced over her hips, causing her to flinch. Nikki opened her eyes questioningly, wondering why Lorraine had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked, brushing a curl of Lorraine's hair out of her eyes, putting it behind her ear. _God, she was sexy. _Her eyes were calm on the outside, but on the inside Lorraine could sense a more cunning, darker side than she had ever seen before. They always hid her emotions; when she was angry, disappointed. _Aroused, perhaps. _Lorraine's eyes scoured her face timidly, Nikki's features prominent and yet perfect, as if they had been carved out of stone. She thought she knew every possible part of her, but there were places she hadn't discovered…_yet._

"Nothing…I just wanted to prove myself to you. You're worth so much more…" Lorraine whispered, Nikki's breath beating down on her rapidly.

"You have nothing to prove." Nikki said, kissing Lorraine's lips gently as a smile formed on her face. Nikki's expression was so calm; Lorraine couldn't help but feel pressurised into doing every single act perfectly. Lorraine kissed her once more, the kisses turning more hard and passionate with every passing moment. Sliding her hand down Nikki's front, she fiddled with the button clasps clumsily, undoing them at a quick pace, her nervousness getting the better of her. Nikki placed her hands on top of Lorraine's, feeling them quiver beneath her. She stopped what she was doing momentarily, staring back up into Nikki's eyes. "Do you want to slow down?" Nikki asked, stifling her laughter.

"Anything you want." Lorraine replied, kissing her neck softly, the artery beneath it jumping in excitable anguish.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for whiplash." Nikki explained, tracing her finger down Lorraine's arm slowly. She laughed in response, her actions calming as she realised that she wasn't going to judge; she was just going to allow her to do what she wished. As she began to calm down, Nikki placed her arms around Lorraine's neck, causing her to ebb in for another passionate kiss, their tongues wrangling through their lust, soothing each other quietly, only letting go to breath. Lorraine outlined Nikki's chest with her forefinger, sliding it all of the way down her torso as she unbuttoned the final latch which stopped her before. Following her finger slowly, Lorraine planted light kisses down her stomach, her cherry lipstick marking her skin prominently. Every once in a while she would flick her tongue against her breasts gently, teasing her senses. A moan escaped Nikki's mouth, her face glowing with embarrassment and desire. Lorraine's hands moved further down, entangled in the piercingly cold metal which came from Nikki's belt. Slowly undoing it, she showered kisses upon her abdomen, lightly nipping at her pale skin, possibly bruising it through her roughness. Finally removing the obstacle, she grabbed Nikki's jeans by her hips, pulling them down to her thighs before she kicked them off herself. As she did this, Nikki brushed her hand through Lorraine's golden locks, her nails scraping at her scalp gently as she began placing her tongue boldly at the tip of her labia through the underwear material, wetting it slightly. She licked upwards, adding pressure as she continued, feeling Nikki's body quiver underneath her touch. "God, don't tease me…I want you to…" Nikki moaned, her breathing short and sharp.

"…What?" Lorraine asked, secretly knowing the answer.

"…Fuck me." Nikki admitted, her eyes glinting, her shyness showing through, surprising Lorraine. She slowly pulled down the deep sky blue material, gently circling her inner thigh with her thumb. Lorraine created a forward motion with her tongue gradually on Nikki's pleasure zones, leaving her gasping for air, her mind spiralling as her nails clasped tighter into Lorraine's scalp, egging her on to continue. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her mouth opening as she tried to exclaim her pleasure, nothing coming out. _One finger. _Her body gripped tighter; to Lorraine's finger, scalp, the leather sofa. "Oh God, Oh God!" Nikki lamented, her voice higher than she expected, her lips trembling. Removing her mouth, Lorraine reached up to Nikki's face, brushing away her hair laced with sweat. Gently planting a kiss on her cheek, hot like blistering coals, she went harder. _Two fingers. _Nikki's spine arched back, sweat sticking to her neck, prickling her skin. It was too much. She didn't want to moan; she wasn't even capable of breathing properly. Both hands were grinding into the cool leather, her head turning to Lorraine as her breath, hot, was pounding on her skin. "Lorraine-" she gasped. She threw her head back, her body shaking as she reached her climax, waves crashing and crumbling with every pulse of ecstasy flowing throughout her body. Her eyes squeezed tight, her vision blurred, only capable of seeing bright flashes of light as her thoughts were scrambled. After several minutes of quiet, she opened her eyes, Lorraine's jacket propped on top of her, covering up her naked body. As she looked around, she noticed Lorraine, her head propped up by her hand, a smirk lining her face.

"How are you feeling?" Lorraine asked, her eyes gentle and glinting as she spoke, her face making her appear proud.

"Amazing." Nikki replied, her pearly white teeth showing through her smile as she leaned over, kissing Lorraine's lips, the cool moisture between them a refreshing difference.

"Look, I'm just going to get some water." Lorraine said, getting up from the sofa, walking out of the door, Nikki unable to take her eyes off her. Walking into the kitchen steadily, she turned the cold tap on, splashing her face with flecks of the ice cold liquid. Mopping her face with a damp towel, she picked up a glass, filling it up to the brim. Taking a hefty swig, she walked back in, her face beaming casually. Looking down at Nikki, her face fell slightly. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep, calm. Bending over, Lorraine kissed Nikki's forehead, placing her own against hers. "I just wish I could tell you my true feelings. I wish I could explain." She whispered, before walking over to the other side of the room, grapping a spare duvet. Gently lifting her jacket off of Nikki's nudity, she flopped the duvet on top of her, tucking it in to the sides to ensure her comfort. Lorraine sat next to her, leaning onto Nikki's shoulder lightly, hoping not to disturb her slumber. Closing her eyes also, she finally felt as if she was complete, able to share something so special with such a brilliant person. _Sleep well, Nikki._


	12. Chapter 12

**Look, sorry that this chapter is so awfully shit and that you had to wait 9 days from something atrocious. I tried, but things have been difficult for me right now and it's been affecting my writing. Nevertheless, please try and enjoy this if possible.**

* * *

Nikki stared into the china cup blankly, the steaming coffee swirling in a clockwise motion, the different tones of chocolate brown fascinating her empty mind. Balancing her head in her hands, elbows firmly on the cracked desk, paper marking was finally holding a firm grip on her sense of freedom. The work was piling up on her desk every second she left it unattended, her procrastination not helping the situation at hand. Lifting up the first mound, she ticked the papers idly, not caring where she marked it with different shades of ink. She forced her eyes open, their lids prickling, red and sore from the past few sleepless nights. Although she hated admitting it, her stomach churned with fright every time she thought about Christine knowing something. Her cruel smile and small pupils were prominent whenever she hinted at knowing other people's private matters, this being distinct these past couple of days - the images swirling through Nikki's mind constantly leaving her unable to sleep. She put on a brave face for Lorraine – it was evident from her body language when she was around the other members of staff that she was paranoid; she didn't have to admit it to Nikki. She stood tall, her mind always on business and marketing price figures, and yet the glint which shone in her eyes always faded away when Christine was on the prowl, poking and prodding every step of the way, interfering. Her pupils would quiver, giving her the distinct look of a rabbit in blinding headlights; lost, confused. She would try her best to hide her emotions when she was around Nikki, but she knew her far too well. The bell rang out drearily, the high-pitched noise cutting through the silence irately. She piled out of her chair, eager to make her way to the staff room in order to have some form of company. Standing up, her blazer pulled tightly on her waist causing her stomach to clench, making her feel nauseous. As she finally reached the staff room, she inhaled deeply before striding in, hiding all facts of her intense nervousness as she instantly regretting doing so. All of the eyes in the room were staring at her intensely, nobody saying a thing. Attempting to ignore the situation, she sat down clumsily, realising that she had just interrupted a speech. _Lorraine's._

"Alright, now that everybody's here, I have something to announce." Lorraine explained, her business-esque tone shining through as she spoke. Murmurs broke through the crowds of teachers, Lorraine waiting patiently before continuing. "As you know, budget cuts have had to be made, meaning that core subjects such as History have had to be replaced with I.T. I understand that some of these rules do not contribute to everyone, so I'm holding a meeting later on today in my office to discuss the matters. Thank you." Her voice was cool, emotionless - strictly to the point. Smiling, she turned around, walking into her office firmly. The silence now inside the staff room was arid, everybody left speechless at the swift announcement, a flurry to everybody's minds.

"The bloody cheek! She's getting worse – somebody needs to remove her head from her backside before she does something completely ridiculous!" Christine proclaimed, her face contorting with anger. Her shrill voice echoed throughout the room, catching Nikki's attention and making some of the other members of staff sigh dramatically; her casual rants about Lorraine and her business methods becoming far too common. "She's an idiot, and as far as I know, she sleeps her way to the top." Christine scoffed, her purposeful comment causing Nikki's muscles to clench tight. Her jaw twitched in anger as she clutched her hands tightly, her knuckles going white. She knew she couldn't say anything; that would make things obvious.

"Well, only time will tell." Tom responded, flicking a page over in his magazine roughly. Ignoring Tom's comment, Christine turned to Nikki sternly, eager to start an argument.

"What do you think, Nikki? You seem to have high regards for Lorraine." She asked smugly, her snide tone prominent, obvious.

"I don't really have an opinion. I just follow and respect her decisions, considering she's paying us." Nikki replied coldly, her deep blue eyes piercing through Christine, her smile soon falling off of her face. She simply coughed in response, turning back to the others in mild anger. Standing up coolly, she walked out into Lorraine's office, eager to get away from the babbling teachers and Christine's death sentence. Knocking on the door with her knuckles, she turned the handle before peering around. Lorraine stopped scribbling on papers, looking up sharply. She relaxed as she noticed who was there, a smile lacing her face.

"Hey." Lorraine said invitingly, pointing at a nearby chair. Shutting the door behind her with a click, Nikki flattened out her blazer before sitting down rigidly.

"Did you think this up overnight?" Nikki inquired heatedly, putting Lorraine off balance slightly. She looked over at Nikki briefly, confused. "Budget cuts. We're supposed to be a team." Nikki explained bluntly, hurt that she wasn't informed as she waited patiently for a reply. Dropping her pen with a clatter, Lorraine turned her complete attention to Nikki.

"Look…I know I should have said something. I just wanted to spend some luxury time with you, to just forget about the business side of things for just a moment." Lorraine replied sympathetically, putting her hand on top of Nikki's gently, mimicking a circle on her soft skin. Nikki's heart lurched, suddenly regretting the fact that she was acting so coldly towards her. She cracked a brief smile at Lorraine before kissing her hand gently, her hair brushing through Lorraine's hand.

"I'll meet you later. I have to go and teach now – don't get up to much mischief." Nikki said, humour filling her voice.

"Likewise." Lorraine replied, winking as she smirked – that oh so wonderful smirk. Nikki smiled to herself as she shut the door behind her, the lock clicking firmly, her chest feeling light; a spark being lit deep down. With a new spring in her step, she strode down the corridors, her polished shoes echoing through the hallways loudly as the unfamiliar materials collided over and over. Walking into the already filled PRU, she slammed the door loudly, their idle chatter soon dispersing. Reaching into the bookshelf, she pulled out various text books before going around the room, dropping them onto the tables with a dull thud. Going to the front of the room, she flicked through the pages effortlessly.

"Alright class, turn to page 34 and read the next chapter. I'll be asking questions at the end, and you can ask me anything in the process." Nikki announced, groans filling the air. As the room fell back into its reminiscent silence, Barry coughed loudly, a grin sliding across his face mischievously.

"I have a question, Miss." Barry said, curiosity filling his voice, his tongue in his cheek, eager to say what was on his mind.

"Go on then, Barry." Nikki replied, beckoning him to continue, hoping that he had something useful to say for once.

"Does this book have lezzas in it? I don't really want to read about what you and get up to in your own time." Barry responded, a grin filling his face as everybody around him laughed. Nikki's stomach churned, time feeling as if it had stopped momentarily. Wracking her brains, she remembered about the pictures being flung around the school and the petty rumours which came with them. Her face contorted in delayed response, her cheeks flaring up a dangerous red.

"Your stupidity is really taking a toll on me, . Your homophobic response has earned you a place in 's office – get out. Now!" Nikki's voice raised, her anger levels hightening even for her standards. This new flash of anger caused the laughter to die out, the student's faces becoming emotionless and horrified as Barry walked out, slamming the door behind him, the latch unable to click due to such force. "I'm sorry about your peer, obviously ignorance is prime today. Continue reading, class." Nikki explained bitterly, taking a seat behind her desk, beads of sweat prominent on her neck as the cool air licked against them. Kicking her feet back with a sigh, the hour dragged on, Nikki unable to think of anything except Barry's ignorant slurs, her stomach flipping uncontrollably. As the bells' ominous ringing screeched through Nikki's ears, she dismissed the class without further question, not wishing to be disturbed by their idle chit chat any longer. Clicking her pen against the desk idly, a dull thudding noise rattled against the door, Nikki beckoning the visitor forward with her forefinger. As the person gained closer proximity, a wooden chair was scraped across the marble flooring, finally being placed opposite the desk. As they sat down, their hands connected to Nikki's, their cold texture making her eyes flicker uneasily. Looking up, she gasped harshly, choking on the air filling her lungs as she removed her hands from their former position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you?" Nikki looked up, her eyes widening with intense fear before she realised. _Lexy._ A perplexed and concerned look filled her entire visage, her eyebrows questioning Nikki's every move.

"Sorry, sorry. Rough day, things just aren't going to plan…" Nikki exhaled deeply as she spoke, her voice emotionless and raw. Understandingly, Lexy stroked her hand tentatively before standing up, Nikki's stance firm, quivering.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it with me, but I'll always be here if you need me." Lexy replied, her eyes glistening with sorrow and admiration for her oldest friend. As she opened the door, Nikki coughed deftly.

"Thank you. That really means a lot." Nikki responded, forcing a firm smile onto her face as Lexy smiled back, turning away once more.

* * *

Minutes, possibly hours had passed as Nikki skimmed through her own thoughts, drifting away from the reality she once knew. _Anywhere but reality. _Her head pounded internally as she over-thought everything which entered her mind, finally being dragged back into her restless realism as she heard sharp nails rattling against the glass in the chipped door. Her eyelids wavered as she opened them sharply, the lids stinging and sore, only being able to see a skin tight leather dress as they blurred her vision.

"Come on in." Nikki said, her voice low and groggy.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?" A comforting cockney accent cut through the distracting environmental buzzes, Nikki instantly realising who was before her. Looking up, her eyes followed her sensuous legs, their smooth skin toned perfectly, leading up to her curvaceous hips, the skin tight leather complimenting her figure spectacularly. As her eyes fell upon Lorraine's face, she let out a smile, this soon being mimicked by Lorraine, her eyes lighting up in the process, golden curls falling perfectly over her broad shoulders.

"No. I'm glad you're here; I needed a friendly face around." Nikki replied, her voice lighter; happier than it had been all day. Lorraine's smile didn't crack once as she poised herself on Nikki's desk, awaiting for her to continue.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked nervously, her eyebrows dropping and furrowing slightly as she saw Nikki's expression fall, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Barry knows." Nikki uttered, her voice wispy, breaking up through breaths. Lorraine's lips parted slightly, words unable to come out of her mouth, Nikki staring, hoping that things would be alright. But she had that look on her face; she was blinded by the headlights of truth, her face terrified as it was every time she walked into the staff room, and Nikki could see that Lorraine was more vulnerable than she had ever been before.

"This has gone too far. I can't do this anymore." Lorraine stated, already over by the door before she had finished uttering those words. As her palm rested on the door handle, she closed her eyes, she just wanted it to stop.

"Stop running away from this. We have each other, we can get through this!" Nikki replied angrily, a mixture of fear and sorrow hidden in her voice as she stood up quickly, walking over to her, afraid that the truth was driving her away.

"I can't." Lorraine didn't move a muscle as she let those final words slip from her mouth effortlessly, her fear so terrifyingly obvious that it hurt. Before she could open the door to leave, Lorraine was being slammed into the wall sharply, Nikki's hands on her shoulders as her lips were being pushed against her own. She succumbed, the coarse pressure of Nikki's lips leaving her breathless, their taste sweet, hot. As they parted, she could feel Nikki's hand trace through her hair as their eyes met once more.

"Yes, you can." Nikki simply smiled, planting a kiss on Lorraine's forehead gently.

"No. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do anymore." Lorraine's expression was blank and yet her voice was confused, her eyes filling up with tears as she swept underneath Nikki's arm, opening the door forcefully, not turning back – she couldn't, not after such a rash, stupid decision. As she stepped outside, she leaned against the cold brick work, flinging her head back onto it, feeling her skin tear under the severe pressure without a care in the world. Clasping onto her stomach with her left hand, she could barely breath. _Fuck, I'm so sorry._


End file.
